Degradation's Legend
by WolfsLegend
Summary: What if all that was known of Hyrule was nothing but a twisted lie, a twisted light: a fallen hero? What if Hyrule herself was the origin of those lies, every being drowned in reality and faced with a task to be free of the Triforce itself?
1. Part 1

**Before you go all "Legend of Zelda Nazi":**

**_Fan fiction_****_ (alternatively referred to as fanfiction, fanfic, FF, or fic) is a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Works of fan fiction are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher; also, they are almost never professionally published. _Get it through your reader brains. I'm a Legend of Zelda fan, I think I know the difference between the Legend of Zelda games and my writing. Thank you._  
_**

Degradation's Legend

_"Imagine all of reality being that of a lie,_

_Showing nothing but the dim,_

_Nothing but the truth."  
_

This fanfiction gives insight to a twisted, dark Hyrule and is something that I was trying to do before with Twisted Light but met my downfall on a bunny's trail... also mixing up the plots with Twilight Legend/Legend of Twilight. This will have certain events from Twisted Light... well actually... a lot of them but the beginning will be entirely different for after all, gotta have the right beginning :)

Parts: they will be the chapters, a continuation of the story

Sections: records of the true events and etc. of Hyrule, their appearance within the parts will vary (whether there will be two for one part or just one)

-twisted-: means a break of time, events, etc.

Rated T for violence, blood, and etc. ;P

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Legend of Zelda content or anything else affiliated with the franchise... that's why it's called a "FAN"FICTION!**

* * *

_**Section One- Deities' Truth~**_

Imagine a time removed from time, a myth of memories and lies, where not a breath dared speak. Imagine a time of origin where not even the goddesses dared a step. For in that time, before the time of the three sisters of light began, their brother of darkness took air. The brother of the goddesses, the soul error in the legends of Hyrule. His name wiped from records, from sages, and from time itself. For all he did was bring discord upon the very lands that he created, before his sisters had birthed.

In the domain that he created, the lands trembled with decay and reeked of despair. They were nothing but desert, nothing but darkness. Unlike his sisters he thrived to hold no law upon his lands for he found fascination in watching his chess pieces quarrel amongst themselves. Only when he became bored did he up his game, giving birth to a foul breath that handed off corrosion to all things. The corroder that he gave life to was given his power, acting as his chosen one of darkness. He gave his warrior the very powers that he held, the shard of _shadows_: the fourth shard of the Triforce.

As years passed, his world became ever so dark to the point where his people's cries were like a beacon to his sisters who were just beginning to give thought on creating their own masterpiece of a world. When they took ears to these cries did a plan form amongst them. Their brother was bringing destruction upon souls that were falling amidst his shadow, given a tortuous life to live without will or choice. With such a thought his sisters set foot on his very lands, all three forming to rip away at his darkness and give light to his masterpiece of a world.

In response to his sister's actions he sent his warrior to end them, thus weakening himself due to the amount of power and life that his very chosen one took. His sisters saw this and struck him down, binding him within his own soul: within his own warrior as he too was struck down without mercy.

Standing up from their brother and his warrior's blood did they shake and rid the lands of his hold, giving their own colors to its dimness. Thus Hyrule was created, standing up from the ashes that had once smothered it. Even so, the three sisters knew that their brother would try to counter their actions for he was much stronger then they. They knew well of his warrior, the ability that the chosen one of darkness held due to sucking away at his god's life force. Surely both would come for them and their powers and then the lands that they had dared to restore.

The three goddesses responded in such a childish way, fleeing their newly born world. Leaving it like a mother would a child- abandoning. Though they did not leave without a kiss goodbye, giving Hyrule a chance to continue standing if their brother and his warrior were to ever rise from the depths- the Triforce. They set it at the land's core, leaving three shards- not four. They locked their treasure within the catacombs of a despairing place, leaving guardians-their fated warriors- of the shards to guard the land.

Their wishes were heard but not followed. The people of Hyrule set foot to search for the Triforce, some even searching for the fourth shard. The war was gruesome and unforgiving. Only the first fall of a guardian of the Triforce ended it- the guardian of _power_. He and his guardian comrades had been pushed back to the Triforce's chambers, he himself falling against it. The relic itself gave a brutal response. It corrupted him and set a legend that Hyrule breathes to speak of in motion, a legend that was thought to be placed for with meaning but was merely an accident.

As time passed, the true events of the guardian of _power's_ turn were forgotten and placed with the legend Hyrule thrives in now. Only the origin of the guardians know the truth and shall be the only ones to know to this day. With that passing of time, the relic too was slowly forgotten. Now it is a mere bedtime story for children to dream. Even the fourth shard that has still not been spoken with seriousness to this day, not even a note of proof of its whereabouts at present.

Nevertheless, the brother of the goddesses waits in silence for its warrior is just a mere soul floating as a phantom. With whereabouts unknown all he can do is wait and wait he shall, until a fool dares wonder upon his hidden region; a fool that will give birth to a new, terrifying legend.

The legend of the twisted light.

_**Part 1~ The Bearer**_

Saria wiped the back of her hand across her sweating forehead, looking over what she had managed to harvest across month's time. As usual, not much. Who was she kidding, it was little to nothing! Ever since last year's summer the crops had been scarce. Falling back on her prepared stool she let loose a sigh, one that fanned her earth colored bangs outward at a curve. At that time she had been the only one to offer optimism, little good that did the village off- not even a crumb to suffice. The rest would go to Castletown anyway, the little that she and the village had scavenged. There a village representative would gather money and buy the necessities: seeds, fabrics, and farming tools. Food was far too expensive there.

"There's always hunting." She muttered, taking a hand to her chin. True, there was that! But not one farmer in the village had enough time to hunt for wild animals. No, all the time was scrounged up for family and farming time. The work of a farmer would double next season no doubt. The only thing that was possible was to fish but that wouldn't last long either. Last drought, almost all the fish had been caught, cooked, and eaten. Now? The pond was almost dried up and there were still not many fish to make up for last time.

'_We'll find something. Ordona will bless us as she always has in these desperate times.'_ Again she was fawning over optimism. What little else could she do?

Standing up she gave a shake to her dusty skirts, ridding them of corn and other assorted vegetable debris. Sulking about her house was not going to help feed the children of her beloved village! "I'll just have to look deeper in Ordona's constituency." With a curt nod of her own approval she trudged to the wooded door, careful not to wake up the sleeping children. Still she paused at the door, turning the corked knob in an exaggerated silence.

The children. That was one thing she definitely cared about, children. The village was one thing but the children who looked up to her and Ilia were another. They were like her baby brothers and sisters, her family. Definitely, she would definitely have to farther in Ordona's guts to find a better source of food. Perhaps another water source besides Ordona's springs? One with a larger foundation of water and abundant fruit at the brim, surely that would be somewhat helpful?

Finally with the knob turned she stepped out, welcoming the crisp morning air with open arms. A glance over her shoulder told her that the village's children were still sleeping amongst the floor as they had been. Good, she hadn't woken them. Otherwise they would all beg to come with her, giving her the task to have to worry over them and babysit then to find more food. It was bad enough that she was leaving them, their parents trying to replant the dying crops- not able to watch their own children for the time being. True, she could request Ilia's help but the girl was a daughter of a village elder! She herself was surely busy, busier than Saria!

Scaling the side of her treedome, she grasped Erone's roped reins and headed off the tree's line of defense. Of course the old mare stopped her, hooves kicking at the ground as they neared the forest's origin.

"Come now, Erone, it's all right. The trees aren't going to eat you!" Saria smiled, turning to give the horse's head a kind pat. "Not even the Great Deku Tree would do such a thing, silly girl! Now come on, it'll just be a little while. Promise." Her friend merely whinnied in response, a nervous flick of the tail speaking otherwise. Ever since that horde of wild pigs ran across Erone's path to the spring two springs ago, she had feared venturing to the trees. Loud noises bothered her… as did things that seemed to run a heck of a lot faster than her old bones could manage.

With a number of kind words Saria eased her black mare into the forest's mouth, taking foot on the path that led to Ordona's east. Only when the birds gave off in their song did the mare relax. It fell to a calming trot behind its rider, giving a loving nudge occasionally when Saria seemed to slow in her walk.

The child fell, scraping his knees against the ground as he continued to crawl. All the while he cried for he felt cold, tired, and starved. Little things that helped get his nerves off the pain, the searing hurt that racked his frail body with trembles. Clawing at his burning vision, he climbed the rest of the way up the hill. Twigs and clinging plants caught on him, desiring his presence. Their desire scratching at his unprotected body as he fled.

At first sight of the cringing boy, one would run to him and aid him, but another sight… and one would flee. Why such an action? The boy was soaked in blood; his clothes tattered to such an extent that he was now naked, and on him were a series of crude cuts and scrapes. One in particular of those cuts actually gave breath with a yellowish glow of anger on his left hand, pulsing with every whimper that sounded from its holder. Surely an onlooker would ignore the bright sky eyes and the sun kissed hair and just take notice to the clear appearance, a bloody beast.

He again tripped, the scratches adorning his palms opening again and spewing out blood as he picked himself up once more. The thing that was driving him was apparent, fear. It was alive in his voice and his eyes, striking him silly with delusions. After all, all he could hear in his mind were screams. Horrified voices that were saturated with nothing but the dead, the dying, and the pained. Screams of death.

These delusions drove the boy onward, locking away all sense and calm. Only when he reached the top of this hill did his body falter with fatigue. Only as he faltered did he lean over with that very exhaustion. The action sent him slipping, falling head over heels down the hill's identical face.

Hearing what sounded like a wounded, baby animal's voice, Saria glanced up from her search amongst the berry bushes. Erone heard it too, responding to the cry with a frantic huff. Turning to again comfort her friend she set her wandering eyes to where the cry had taken place. "Sounded a wee bit close, aye Erone? What do you think it was… should we investigate?" Her bright eyes shifted to her mare's own pair, the horse only giving another frantic huff. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on old girl."

Grasping for the reins again, Saria led the horse farther down the path. Upon getting closer to the source of the cry, she heard other, identical cries. Now, even crackling twigs and ill leaves. With that, the sounds were coming closer. Gulping she released the reins and curved off the path.

Shoving a few tree branches to the side she scanned the hill that faced her, the cries and crashes coming from above its top. The wandering eyes wandered and then were still. The owner to the sounds was a boy, the hill being quite unkind as it let him tumble down its side. She stepped back, narrowing her gaze as the boy fell closer.

"Blood…"

Finally the boy's tumbling ended, his body now sprawled out at the foot of the hill: Saria only a few feet away from him. Unlike what many others would do upon first look at the boy, she ran up to him. She ignored the odd scars, the glowing indention, and the blood for all she saw was a helpless boy in need of attention.

Hesitantly she picked the frail child in her arms, trying to be extra careful when curving her grip at his neck. If he had obtained any internal damage from that tumble she didn't want to be the one to progress it. Next was her mare, it stood right where she had left it. Seeing its rider, it took foot from its place on the path and allowed its bare back to be of use to the child she carried.

"Come on, Erone." She ordered, tugging with a bit more urgency than necessary. Despite its rider's change in behavior and the odd newcomer lying across its back, it obliged.

**-twisted-**

The village elder let loose a sigh, rubbing at his chin scruff. Lowering his hand he received a questioning look from his beloved daughter and friend. "Uli and I did all that we could for those wounds of his." He answered their looks with his heavyset voice, managing a smile.

"No internal damage?" Saria asked.

"Not that we know of; however, the child has a high fever and seems to be dehydrated. Where and exactly how did you find him, Saria?" Ilia nodded in agreement, the two relatives turning to take a gander at their friend.

Unconsciously Saria tucked a free strand behind her ear, glancing to the side. This was probably the fourteenth time to have to repeat her story. True, it was odd for even a boy to venture near the village's path. Due to the forest being the region of Ordona and graced with the presence of the Great Deku Tree, there were little travelers that could make it through the forest without becoming ill… and receiving the touch of death. Thus visitors were not very common and now… not welcome. To top it off for the boy's odd arrival, his mark was the worst. It was still glowing just as it had when he landed before her. The mark, Uli feared, was surely cursed.

"As I told you thirteen times ago, I was with Erone near Ordona's eastern side in search for a better food source. I was near the berry bushes- all of which were nightshade," she frowned at this but still continued, "when I heard a cry that sounded like a wounded animal, Erone heard it as well. We went to the source of the cry, off the path, and saw the boy tumbling down the nearest hill. He was insensible once he reached the bottom."

"From that, father, I highly doubt he is a threat to the Great Deku Tree let alone Ordona or her people." Ilia started, ready to aid Saria in defending the child. It was quite evident that the village elder and the village's wife of the head hunter thought ill of the boy. He was able to venture this far, almost reaching the village, in such a weakened state with a peculiar mark and… the blood.

Ilia's father only held up a hand, running the other through his bald head. With another sigh he walked to the nearest chair and plopped down, his weight making its creak in protest. "I know, I know. You two are already set on the child's side but you must think of just how bizarre this is. And that mark! That mark is surely a curse, even the records in the village's heart speak of it as such. A curse that brought on the _Shadow Wars_." He shook his head, gesturing to the room that held the cataleptic boy.

"But he's a _boy_, father. What evils could such a child hold! He's barely even two for Ordona's sake!" Ilia countered, already using her acquired tone of a mother.

"But we have no clue who he is, where he came from, or anything about him for that matter!"

"Father, please-…"

"Ilia, no. We can-…"

"Listen, what if we brought the boy to Ordona's spring or to the Great Deku Tree? Surely they will agree with Saria and I and will comfort your worries."

Ilia's words seemed to calm her father down, only slightly. Nevertheless he agreed, slowly but surely with a short nod. "All right, but we will do so once the child is able to get out of bed. Before that you must agree with me," he paused, looking between the two with a stern gaze, "both of you, that if Ordona and or the Great Deku Tree share my views you will accept them."

"Yes father, we will."

**-twisted-**

He shifted amongst the covers, his bright sky eyes flickering as he was met with the palest of lights. For a moment everything was blurred, nothing but a wooded ceiling seeming to be the only thing that he could make out through the smears. Slowly he pushed himself up, the feeling and weight of soft covers and pillows pressing back against him. Even with the slow movement he still cringed at the soreness and stab of pains that racked his nerves. As he sat up did a gentle, feminine hand greet him by the chest. Giving a push against him, the hand led him back down amongst the mass of pillows and covers.

"Not so fast." A woman, about the ages of a young lady, spoke aloud amongst his haziness. The boy only responded with a gasp, grasping at the hand and throwing it away from him.

"Wh-where am I!" He demanded, his voice devoid of a child's own innocence. Again he sat up, ignoring the lady's pleas for him to sink back down to the pillows.

"In Ordona's province, protected by the Great Deku Tree. You're in the village of Ordon in the village elder's home. Don't worry, you're safe here so… don't worry." The girl responded, sounding just the same despite the boy's sudden outburst.

Even form such comforting words the child did not calm. In fact, he seemed to be just a bit more jumpier as his world of vision cleared to crisper colors and solid forms. His eyes gave a turn of the cluttered room: books, boxes, shelves, and the like all about and then the lady. She was young and fair, her hair a sandy brown with a touch of red and her eyes a glowing ember of a leaf's breath- green. Freckles highlighted her smile as she again set a calm hand to his chest and aided him back to the bed.

"I'm Ilia, the daughter of the village elder. My friend found you by Ordona's eastern path of the forest." She spoke again, smiling all the while.

The child only stared. What else could he say? He was perplexed. On top of that his throat burned with even the thought of speaking! Despite even that… why had he wandered to a forest? In fact, what had happened to pain him so? What indeed. By that… who was he? Why was he forgetting such simple things?

"I'm Ilia, the daughter of the village elder." She repeated, smile faltering a bit. She had to admit that he child's stare was a bit unnerving, his sapphire eyes full of nothing but shadows. Eyes unlike a normal child his age. "What's yours… your name?"

Although him being unable to clearly remember why he had wandered to such a place and to exactly why he felt pained or scared when he awoke, he answered with such ease. An ease that he had not felt since his awakening... Didn't he just find himself unable to remember who he was? So why was he… "Link." Link. Why did that not seem as familiar as it felt when he had given word to it?

"Link? That's a nice name!" She beamed, glad he sounded calmer than from his prior words. "Oh but I should tell you your conditions, right?" She gestured to all of him, smile again faltering. "As of right now your fever has weakened but is still present but your bruises and such seem to be healing quite nicely. It seems Uli's remedies are working well with that! Yet one rather odd mark seems to not be healing or changing in any way." She took a light hold on the Link's left wrist, getting him to glance down at it. Upon looking at it he tore his hand away from her, clutching it in such a brisk manner as if to conceal it from her sight. It was such a quick movement that it left her sitting there with her arm outstretched, fingers still closed about an invisible wrist.

"So that mark is always visible? Then, do you know what it is?" She questioned in a hesitant voice.

Link was about to give a nod but then remembered… he couldn't remember if it was or wasn't. "Not really. I feel like I should be hiding it though, like if I don't then you'd think ill of me. I'm not entirely sure why I feel such a thing for honestly I can't remember as to why I came here or… well anything." At this Ilia's smile fell altogether. Such a poor child! Surely Ordona and the Great Deku Tree disagree with her father's thoughts!

Ilia gently guided the hidden wrist back to the boy's side, her smile being forced back to the open. "That's all right, Link." She lied. "It's nothing bad, just a memory to those who worry is all!" Her smile brightened to the lie for it was partly true yet not so true, right? The adults worried over little things and always spoke of Hyrule and Ordona's ordeals of the past. So indeed they would worry over something that reminded them of such ordeals. "Anyway! Once you get all better I'll show you around Ordon but first, Ordona and the Great Deku Tree would like to meet you. They are very important to the villagers and I, so I'd like you to meet them!" Bit of a lie, a sweetened lie at that.

Link only dared give her a glance, his eyes looking as if they knew just a bit too well of things she would never desire to gander. Just from that it was evident, this child was not _normal_. It didn't take a glance at his still glowing mark to figure out something like that. Despite this, he was a child… helpless, naïve, and alone.

**-twisted-**

The seer of the province gave a tremble amongst the morning breeze, its crown letting loose old, leafy friends as its arms stretched out wider to bathe in the rising sun. Ah, what a pleasant morning. Bless Ordona for such a fine day to breathe! The great tree shifted, its being creaking against its beloved wind. A good day but by feel of its roots underneath the top soil he could feel a presence coming on… it made its bark cringe. Surely Ordona herself was trembling at the premonition, surely.

"Great Deku Tree!" The tree shifted at its last, the soft creaking halting by the mere voice of a visitor. Enough of those dark thoughts and realizations for a chat with Ordona about these numerous forewarnings would have to wait, she was asleep after all… had been for centuries now. If she had not stirred then surely these feelings were nothing, just feelings of an old, paranoid tree.

"Yes, elder?" The tree spoke. It actually spoke! Of all the things, its voice like a wisp of wind with just mere creaks and vibrations to give it words.

The village elder of the province stopped, appearing to the tree's left of the clearing that it had settled in long ago… boy the elder looked beat from his journey here! Poor man, the journey was definitely a long ways up from the village's ground. "Great Deku Tree, sorry I didn't send word to you of my arrival but you see I didn't have time even if I sent word. We have a visitor."

"Well yes, animals are quite frequent in my forest, elder. I don't see why this would drive you to a state of worry… you seem troubled. Why be so in such a matter if it be a mere wild animal?" Of course the Great Tree thought that for such a thing had happened once, the elder being his paranoid self.

"No, it isn't that, Great Tree. The visitor is a child, a boy!"

The wind seemed to hush all together: the creaking of the tree itself even. "A child you say?" It spoke, its voice sounding more humanoid then that of the wind.

"Yes. Saria found the boy just off of Ordona's eastern path. He is fairly sick but his bruises and scars and such are healing quite nicely, well except for the mark on his hand."

"Mark?"

"Yes. It glows like his hand is made of gold!"

"Do describe this mark."

"It resembles a triangle of sorts, three smaller figures making its face."

The air grew colder as the light grew dimmer. "Triangle… three you say?"

"Aye, what I said. I suppose it means something?"

"Yes, it does… did… does."

"What?"

As if the tree gave a shake of the head, the wind took flight once more as the air lifted and light consumed the clearing. "It's nothing to worry, a mere birthmark of sorts!" Such a lie from the Tree, such shamefulness.

"Pardon me Great Deku Tree but I know it is nothing of the sort. You know it too, do you not?"

The tree shuddered, a wall of leaves falling in its wake. "Well, yes to an extent. Ordona knows it more than I."

"Then what of the boy, is the mark good or bad? Should we throw him out of the province, hide him, or… what?"

"No, we will not turn a blind eye to such a helpless child. As for his mark, I will say something as this: the mark is truly a curse. It will bring dark luck to its bearer no matter the place. Nevertheless the boy will remain here for Ordona's province is the safest and purest by far to the rest. With that, the boy will stay under your care for he will need such love once the villagers see the mark. They will know just by a glance of its curse."

"You wish for me to seclude him?"

"If you see fit, yes, but I will honestly disagree with such actions. Let the boy live with the matter of thinking his mark is a birthmark of sorts… no matter what words the villagers give otherwise."

The elder shifted in stance. He did feel better for he had thought on reconsidering and just waiting for the boy to heal properly so he could bring the boy along with him, but now? It was a good thing the boy was still in bed and he here. "What is the curse?"

"I know little of it but Ordona knows more, as I've said. Either way the boy will need to be protected and loved. All that I will say is: he is fate's cruel toy, with only a mark to bear his place in humanity's eyes."

"Pardon but you are passing confusion onto me, Great Tree."

"I'm aware. I cannot speak over such a thing for long, Ordona is still hibernating. If you wish for me to go on then return when she has reawakened for she knows oh so much more. Now off with you, kind elder. Off to care for fate's bearer."

Unsure the elder only gave a nod, turning on heel to catch view of the tree line that surrounded the Great Tree like a castle wall. Ilia and Saria would be glad to know that they would not need to take the child to see the Great Tree or Ordona but would feel terrible of the child's mark. It was bad enough that the Tree spoke in such riddles on the latter. Fate's plaything? What kind of words were those, to be given to such a young, defenseless child?

Ordona stirred in the blackness of her sleep, her body nothing but a golden orb that pulsed in a rhythm such as a lullaby's pitch. She'd heard the conversation, she'd felt the child enter her domain, and had felt what her _children_ and _seer_ thought. This only gave a bit of a dance to the pulsing rhythm, her thoughts scattering about her historical dreams. The feeling that struck all those to the side were of the boy's own thoughts. He was confused, worried over what he could no longer remember, was scared to death, and was pained.

Fate had almost broken its precious toy.

"Poor child, your lineage fell to the guardians' demise and the goddesses negligence. Therefore you are nothing but a beast, heart and breath taken without the relic's considerate voice." She sang, her pulsing glow frolicking to multiple rhythms.

"Poor child, the bearer of those less blind."

_**Section Two- Provinces~**_

As the wars ceased and the true events were corrupted, an influence of the Triforce graced the lands. The relic, as if wielding emotions and such of its own, gave designated elements to the chess board. The elements overlook the land, placing themselves as provinces. Those provinces giving forth a messenger of their own to speak for them and act for them if they ever be in trouble or are in a period of sleep. Even from this, the people of the lands corrupted this tale. They spoke of the provinces being connections to the goddesses and the messengers being the protectors of the lands. Truth be told, the real protectors were the provinces… the messengers being those who side with the province guardian and aid in protection and tongue.

Upon these provinces, particular terrains were kept as defense mechanisms: forests being the deepest walls of defense for they held purity… innocence. The inhabitants were closed off form the world; therefore, the provinces found that it was best to protect such children. The people themselves mistook the gesture as the messengers' way of keeping control, that the messengers themselves were acting as a worried mother or father.

Populace of a province are said to appear different- forest people seeming green and earth-like. Such a thing was partly true but the provinces only gave their people qualities so as to adapt, to protect themselves amongst the confines of their habitat: camouflage and the like. Not so much as the people twisted, foresters being birthed by the messenger tree… such a tale is seen as blasphemy against the messenger as well as the province. Again, the provinces were only acting in protection but its people twisted its love and care.

* * *

Down below are the only questions I'll be answering for now. This chapter took quite a long time, my computer kept kicking me off of microsoft word (man was I pissed -) and I still have other fanfictions to finish. I know, this chapter is probably VERY confusing. Sorry if I lacked with any detail, bad grammar, or typos of any sort. Anyway, please do read & review!

**Q. **Why is Ordona speaking like that? Why is she even asleep?

**A. **She is singing a song passed down by the records of Hyrule's true events. As to why she is sleeping, a province usually falls to hibernation during a season/time or because its people are dying/sick/ungrateful to it. There are multiple reasons as to why the provinces sleep. Ordona is doing just this because of the season/time, this helps her gain more power to protect her designated area and her _children_.

**Q. **So... in your fanfiction Ganondorf was a good guy?

**A. **Yes. He was once just as Link and Zelda's ancestors were: "good". He became corrupted when he touched the relic when fighting off the invaders who desired the relic's power. Why? The relic reflects the soul of a person as well as their thoughts. Yes, Ganon was good at the time but his actions were violent- fighting. True, he was defending the relic but the relic only took note of his action- fighting. Thus, it mirrored the violence and corrupted him.

**Q. **Saria isn't supposed to be older then Link (and blah blah blah... sorry but-)

**A.** Before you go all Legend of Zelda freak on me, take note that this is a fanfiction. Also, yes I'm aware of that. As to why, I wanted to use Saria but not use her as her Kokiri self. Hard to explain.

**Q. **Okay, Saria I can understand but the Great Deku Tree?

**A. **He is the messenger of Ordona, nothing more. This is shown when he responds to the village elder, speaking little on the matter for he desires permission from Ordona to really go into detail and also... he is telling the truth of him knowing little, another reason why Ordona sings since Tree stated she knew more than he.

**Q.** I liked where Twisted Light was going! Why'd you change it? You said you wouldn't quit!

**A. **At the time of Twisted Light I was working on Dark Realm and Twilight Legend/Legend of Twilight. The plot got mixed up with the Twilight Legend a bit and I didn't like how some things went in the Twisted Light. A lot of the events will happen in this fanfiction (I will not bring in the Great Fairy's daughter, the character I made).


	2. Part 2

**If you have yet to read part 1... I highly recommend it... otherwise you'll be slightly lost and will be losing hints here and there to the plot :)****  
**

_******Please R&R~~**  
_

* * *

_**Section Three- Mark of the Past~**_

During the time of chosen warriors, a mark was bestowed to promise peace, prosperity, and life. In time the mark of a flaming bird of the gods fell to a nameless carving upon the walls of history. Its symbolic meaning forgotten once the wars of blood and death struck the land it swore to protect. From then on the mark resounded with destruction, its head replaced by a defiled Triforce and its identical wings stripped of magnificent- left to fly with just a mere skeleton of feathers. Just from this, the mark's meaning fell to just that: a mark, nothing more.

As the wars met an end, the land crawled back up to its place once again in hopes of restoration. A chosen man met this land's desire, taking place as king. During that dreadful time the event of the guardians was not yet lost, only few wished to twist its tale at the time. Though the guardians were lost to the war's cry, the king felt to show his gratitude and gave the first heir of the throne the name of the goddess of wisdom for her warrior was the most beauteous and wise of all.

After claiming his daughter's name and setting forth his kingdom, he to took hold of the dying symbol of the gods' bird and made it the crest of his family. For he still held hope that the goddesses would return, that the birds of myth would grace the land with not only their mark but their being.

He dreamed of salvation, a new origin of peace.

Only when he died did he realize, the mark was truly nothing. Even the mark of the Triforce was stained, becoming just a mark in itself without the breath of life. Only when he died did he realize just how foolish his dreams of peace were for when he died, the Triforce's war still stalked about the land.

The mark that promised to guide its people, the crest of the royal family, was now nothing but a picture. For as its people fell did its promises, its dreams, and its breath crumble. Now it remains a demoted crest, nothing more, with its origin twisted and stained.

* * *

_**Part 2~ Proclaimed**_

Gingerly the blond headed boy dared a cautious step to the compacted floor of dirt, his bandaged feet landing him a shaky body as he stood up from the bed's side. It had been three days from his arrival and through those short days he was only welcomed by Saria and Illia. Illia's father sending messages through his own daughter to the boy. It bothered him, made him feel a burden. Was the elder of this province disgusted by Link to the point where he did not wish to present himself to the boy? Saria laughed at such a though, ruffled his hair in response in fact. Nevertheless her expression lied. She was just as worried as Ilia who always put up a confident front.

Having a grimace land on his pale face, he delivered a stumbling step and cried out before doing a graceless face plant at the bed's feet. Oh how utterly embarrassing! To be so weak as this and to have no memories but a name! For the three days he had managed to stay awake for he constantly tried clawing at his mind, daring his mental barriers to break away so his true self could burst from its captivity. The barriers were strong. All he could regain was his name and nothing more. Even when the deep scars and dark bruises slowly faded and even when the mark's light faded to that of a black tattoo on his arm, he remembered nothing.

It hurt to not be able to remember. He knew he should for he felt missing, hollow, abnormal. Then there were the visions. They constantly pounced him whenever he managed to shut his eyes, batting at his mind and straining against the barriers. He tried to will them to be sharp and clear instead of murky and dark but it only brought pain and fear. Truly, the visions were truly horrible, surely. For every time he opened his eyes he was left to wallow in his own cold sweat, shivering, and screaming.

"Link!" The sound of his name brought him back on the floor, failing at his feeble attempt to regain his stance. Uneasily he gave a glance to the speaker and frowned. Ilia and she looked less then happy or pleased of his clear level of recovery. Unlike her, Saria would surely be jumping for joy- that much he had learned from the two in just three days.

The teenaged, sandy brown haired girl scurried to his side and gingerly picked him up by the elbow. She wanted him back in bed as fast as possible, no telling what internal injuries he might have let alone still being sick from dehydration and the like! Guiding his still staggering form to the bedside, she slowly picked his frail body up in her arms like an infant and set him on the covers once more.

"Please don't try and get up again, Link. It's dangerous, you're still sick! Sure, you might be feeling better and your fever from yesterday might be gone," by this she lifted a hand to his forehead, him flinching in response to her cool palm, "good it is gone… but anyway, that doesn't mean that you are one hundred percent all right! Understand?" She spoke, retracting her hand from his head, as she plopped down at his side of the bed.

A nod.

She sighed, should have known that he'd still respond with silence. Ever since his arrival, after their quick little talk, he hadn't spoken a word since. Now he resulted in giving a gesture by the head. If she or Saria tried at complex questions or conversation he would either simply stare or ignore, even nodding even though what had been spoken did not require such a response. It was rather said yet all the while unnerving. Was their a reason for this child's mute manner? Could he perhaps not understand them but had managed to on arrival, just once? Or was it a trust issue and he had just spoken on arrival from delirium, not able to process his situation in time?

"Link…" she began, managing a smile, "I almost forgot, father saw the Great Deku Tree on your arrival. He came back with wonderful news, you can stay! The Great Tree even gave you a warm welcome!" Her smile brightened, sharpening the laughing wrinkles that rippled at her lips. "Isn't that great?"

Another nod, devoid of expression.

"Err... Link, what's the matter?"

Silence.

"You spoke freely to me on your arrival but since then you haven't uttered a single word to me. Saria even says so and from that, it worries us. Is something the matter?"

Instead of a nod, a shake of the head.

'_He still didn't talk.' _"No? Then what's the reason?"

Silence… _again_.

Sighing in defeat Ilia stood from the child's bed. "Well if you ever want to actually talk to someone then just call Saria or even me, okay?" She asked as she drew the covers over him. "And don't get out of bed!"

**-twisted-**

The golden light that slept beneath the Great Tree's being shifted in slumber. Just by the movement did the tree itself shudder, feeling a frail spark of lightness cover the clearing with immense power before fading off with the wind. Ordona was slowly awakening, she was slowly taking note to the world with lively eyes.

"My beloved mother of province, can you withstand a conversation through your state of fatigue?" It asked, its vibrating voice acting as a murmur. In response the light appeared across the clearing once more yet faded just as fast. The one quick change in light was a clear 'yes but not for long' type answer. Even a second with the province guardian would do, just a second.

"What is it my _seer_?" A voice whispered about the clearing, the clearing's defense line of trees seeming to glow with each syllable of the voice.

"Surely you felt the presence of an intruder, the child?"

A silent lapsed over the clearing in just a blink of an eye. Such unsettling it caused, stilling the wind with the abruptness and halting the leaves and their little dance to the ground. Was such a question truly surprising… or perhaps…

"Ordona, what is wrong? Is the boy truly a premonition?"

The whisper only laughed, bringing life back to the Tree's domain. "A premonition indeed! The very omen of omens that dares strike against this land's origin, legends, and present!" Its musical laughter took on an octave, becoming muffled as if from a sudden yawn only to die off in a faint whisper once again. "Nevertheless, the child is harmless."

"So it was a good decision to have the child remain?"

"Yes…" an unsettling pause, "for now."

"Ordona, you speak in riddles." Then again so had the Tree with the gentle mayor…

To the Great Tree's dismay the voice failed to respond. Ordona had drifted to sleep once more. Of course, how convenient for her but she could just be tricking the old tree. Something she fancied doing with her beloved seer, her being a conniving trickster who enjoyed watching from the sidelines. Acting like such a demoted fairy, a sprite, or perhaps a spoiled child.

Technically her present state was his own fault, the legend of the seers and provinces becoming twisted to the fact that they were ignored. Even his beloved Ordona had lost an inkling of her true power from the change in respect from seer to province. Even now as he continued to speak of Ordona when confronted with the denizens, they still praised him and looked only to him. Ah, surely Ordona would grow angry once awakened from her groggy state. For when she usually did she found a way to either lash out at her seer or her people with a quick season of drought, famine, or something of the like. A thread of punishments to those who forget.

Ah but enough of useless things, perhaps she was truly just trying to dodge the question. "Ordona, is the forest safe with this child?"

Again not a whispery voice answered, nothing but the wind.

**-twisted-**

The child withered, clawing at the very sheets that embraced him upon the bed. This was truly the only time in the day that he despised. Sleep. Obediently he had followed the girl's wish, rest. He rested, unwillingly slipping into a cloudy dream of sorts that egged him on with insanity.

All around, the child stood in a knee-high pool of blood. All the while, the only thing to be heard amongst the horrific pool was the foul tune that continuously haunted his thoughts. The tune that marked his soul to silence. Only when he tried to block out the song by clamping his hands over pointed ears did he take not to his form. It was black, foggy, grotesque. Smelling of ink and swirling like a brush of paint in water. Just the sight made him grasp at the desire to vomit.

Then there was that tune that refused to be blocked from his ears. A devastating tune that left him drained of soul, of tongue, and of faith.

"Poor child, your lineage fell to the guardians' demise and the goddesses negligence. Therefore you are nothing but a beast, heart and breath taken without the relic's considerate voice."

"Poor child, the bearer of those less blind. Ever to frolic upon bloody roses, ever to dance with the decaying corpses. Always to be bound in silence, never to speak with a soul's own purpose. For you are a shadow, a shadow without the light's sense; a shadow without a proper voice."

"Poor child, ever shall be a hollow bell. For you are nothing, ever nothing, but a proclaimed shell."

* * *

**Section Four- Race of Outcasts~**

In truth, before the three goddesses of light dared venture across their brother's foul creation, the land's origin of people frolicked. Though they grew sick from the land's decay and darkness they were used to it, being formed by the very shadows that shrouded the light. Even though they thanked the god for their creation they spit on the god for their pains. The darkness was never kind as it was, the decay only made it worse.

Only when they sent a prayer to whoever would dare hear it, pleading freedom from their very own god, were they saved. Yet upon their saviors'' arrival did they despise their weakness for right on the arrival did they take note of their mistake.

The three sisters of light only saw their brother's creation of people as monsters, criminals, abominations. Thus they created their own people, Hylians, to rid the troubling land of these _insects_. Upon this action did the race of monsters falter, flailing about on the edge of extinction. Again feeling displeasure they pleaded, their prayers falling to their downfall.

Before the sisters' leave they created a prison and on top of that another prison. They claimed the enclosures would house their brother's foul creations and that they did, locking the race and binding them to a realm that matched their god's very soul: darkness and decay.

Upon their goddesses' leave did the Hylians bind the outside of the prisons, claiming that the _insects_ would be named as criminals and would never be released from the prison that claimed them.

Only as years dared to pass the naïve creations of the sisters were the insects named, their kind insulted and beaten. Now nothing but a fragment of history, always to be detested…

The Twilios of Perish.

* * *

**Please feel free to land me a Review/question/etc. ;D (down below are some questions I keep getting here and there from letting other people read 'em XD)-  
**

**Q. What happened with the original Twisted Light?**

**A. This is it, this is what I wanted it to go to but at the time fanfictions were mixing up with one another quite frequently and I lost my plot for the story  
**

**Q. It's NOT Twilios (sounds like a cereal brand anyway :O)! Are you trying to kill us here?  
**

**A. I know, it's Twili BUT haven't you noticed the other "Sections"? They are all originating from Hyrule's beginning, between the brother and the goddesses.  
**

**Q. Your song thing doesn't rhyme very well... is it supposed to...?  
**

**A. Not supposed to :)  
**

**Q. What's with the song and Link?  
**

**A. Spoilers, so can't tell ;)**


	3. Part 3

**Before you go all "Legend of Zelda Nazi":**

**_Fan fiction_****_ (alternatively referred to as fanfiction, fanfic, FF, or fic) is a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Works of fan fiction are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher; also, they are almost never professionally published. _Get it through your reader brains.**** I'm a Legend of Zelda fan, I think I know the difference between the Legend of Zelda games and my writing. Thank you.**_  
_

**Why is Wolfs always late with updates... who knows :D This chapter turns a wee bit dark then the previous ones (besides the words that Ordona spoke and the dream in the previous chapter). I have yet to speak to Lupine about updating LoZ Random Thoughts... the other fanfics of mine... I haven't the time to update at the moment so please refrain from bugging me. I do have a life, mind you (sometimes XD).  
**

**If you go all "Legend of Zelda Fan" on me I will beat you silly with Goat Cheese. This is called a "Fan-FICTION" and besides, if you have not looked at my stories... it is not hard to tell that I am a LoZ fan. Ha, even my username is LoZ related! This is meant to portray the concept of everything that you know of LoZ being a lie.  
**

* * *

**Section Five- The Lost, Little Children~**

During the time of war for the Triforce did a silent village stand, wishing to refrain from the land's violence at hand. For a time's lapse the villagers were able to keep such dreadful, violent events at bay but such hopeful actions were ripped away in vain. The land's kingdom had come, whisking away the men and young boys to aid in the war. Such a day upon this unnamed village was a day of end.

A girl of sorts watched as her brothers and father were dragged away from her home, watched as her mother fell into depression that very day. She watched as the clouds themselves began to darken. In utter agony and confusion she ran off to get the part of her family back. To her childish, innocent mind all would be well again if they returned. Everything would be back to normal.

Clueless, the girl wandered the village and began to ask her fellow childish friends, the small boys who were not of age to go to war as well as the girls who were just as innocent. With her words they too gave a hopeful smile. Perhaps they could do the same.

The innocent children then ran off only to be told by the village gatekeeper to return to their homes, to their mothers, and to their beds. Unease set upon the girl as she led her dissatisfied comrades back to the village square… but then… an epiphany came onto her. The forest would lead them afar, perhaps their province spirit would aid them to the part of their families they desired to find.

Relaying her plan, the children ran off to the forest. As they took step into the forest did they ignore the warnings. How the forest remained silent, how its leaves began to fall despite the air being that of Summer's season, and how the wind whispered with a mourning song of the forgotten. For their souls were childish and on they continued, trudging deeper amongst the vegetation though tedious the walk became… they continued.

Little did their innocence lead on to was that time was coming, speeding by without their consent for in their minds it was just a few minutes but in truth… their feeling of a few minutes was a few months, a year, or even a century of time itself. Little did they take heed to on how the trees seemed farther away, how their skin became stiff, and how their eyesight fell into the hues of gray. Little did they know until the girl that led them stopped.

The girl stopped by the stream, taking attention to her thirst. Only as she leaned over to take a handful of the refreshing water did she shriek, her reflection as evident as could be within the limited confines of the stream's surface. Her face was wooden, twisted, and decayed. With bones jutting out from tree bark, leaves falling from her hair, and eyes of crimson widening at her own reflection. Frightened she turned to her comrades and found, to her dismay, that each and every one of them were identical. Each and every one looked like a child of bones. Each and everyone looked like a lost skull child.

Such an event was one of the first of many to come; a resolution to those who wander aimlessly about the Lost Woods.

**Part 3~ **_**Glorious**_** Meet**

The child awoke with a yelp, his arms lashing out at whoever had aided him to awaken from the twisted nightmare. In response Ilia immediately retreated a step, allowing the child to rise from the bed without harming her or himself.

"Sorry, sorry." She managed, somewhat frightened from the child's abrupt awakening. "I didn't mean to scare you awake but you seemed to be troubled by a nightmare. Not only that but it's already time for lunch. I figured you might be hungry?"

Link only looked on with bewildered eyes; his fingers clutching the blanket's edge in such a tight fashion that it left his already pale knuckles to take on the tint of snow. In truth he should be at peace with such dreams for having them so often; nevertheless, these dreams seemed to be more vivid and painful as they came and went. As of late each one seemed to take on a more horrifying edge as they came and went. Giving a soft shake of his head he managed to pull the fright from his eyes. Though the task was tiring and slow he managed, forcing the thoughts back behind his apathetic defenses before taking heed to the girl. What was her name again? Ah yes, Ilia.

"… I figured you might be hungry?" She repeated with a tilt of her head, allowing her freehand to gently pat the basket that she had placed on the stool at the foot of the bed.

For a moment the boy stayed in the confines of his covers, eyes studying the basket in evident desire. He had forgotten the daily needs that his small form needed. He had been to focused on making sense of things; sleeping and the like. "Yes."

The young girl beamed, seeming pleased for such a simple answer coming forth from his tongue. "All right then! The children gathered it for you, they said they wanted to play with you sometime once you're better and all." Her smile grew at this as she began to dig about in the basket's interior. She pulled out a chunk of Goat Cheese and bread and leaned over the bed's end to release it to the child. He in turn took it, his hands acting like a thief's own as he snatched it from her and retreated back to his spot atop the covers.

Analyzing the bit of bread and cheese at a closer angle, Link slowly but surely began to take a bite of the cheese. At just that bite his whole self practically lit up with energy, the taste of sweet cheese applying to his closed off mood.

"So…" Ilia muttered, smile subsiding despite her approval to the boy's obvious happiness with the food, "today you get to meet the Great Tree. Maybe even Ordo-…"

At such a beginning of a name Link stopped. The sounds of his chewing was silenced by a rather loud swallow as he looked on to the girl. '_O-Ordon… Ordona…?'_

"-na, if you're lucky! Only father has had a glimpse of Ordona. He claims she takes form as an Ordon goat with the most beautiful of glowing lights accenting her features. Not many of the Ordonians believe her as her though, they only see the Great Tree as her." She sighed at this, digging in the basket for an apple that she had placed in for herself. "Then again, like I said if you're lucky you might see her or hear her… she's hibernating now but who knows!" Her smile momentarily returned but at the sight of the bewildered child did that smile teeter once more.

"Ordona?"

"Yeah, she's the spirit of our province, her name and title being Ordona Province of the Earth. She's the forest voice of the Goddesses. What, have you met her before… heard of her?"

Link only stared, his eyes unmoving as he continued to sit atop the covers in silence.

"Link?"

Silence.

"Well, you'd better finish with your cheese and bread. We need to reach the Tree before sundown at the least." Taking a quick bite at her apple she turned from her standing place in front of the bed. "I'll be back in a few!" At that she left the silent boy with his staring eyes, allowing the door's song of closing be her response at leaving.

**-twisted-**

The desolate cemetery shook with weather, rain gradually eroding the fading tombstones with every laughter of thunder and smiles of lightning. Across its darkened earth did the puddles form, bringing on a murky state to the grounds as the blackened feet slipped past them. The owner of the blackened feet was swirled about with a tattered cloak, a hood adorning its head to better obscure its appearance. Its plodding steps ceased onto a tombstone that held a different air unlike the rest, its face stretched as the highest as arms on either side wrapped around that of a degrading angel that, at one time, wept but now looked like a kneeling, headless man.

It applied a hand to the engraving, words barely readable amongst the windy storm of vicious rain. The stranger ran a scarred finger of the words as it spoke a voice of whispers, a language unknown to that of Hyrule; a language that only belonged to a time and that time alone. As the stranger continued to speak in the forgotten language did its tongue slowly trail off into the usual Hylian speak,

"… Master of darkness, forgotten by time and ties, heed my words and awaken from the silence that has been chained upon you. Free me of this silence for I am but a lowly servant of your darkness with a word of promise to fall from my lips."

Once more the stranger continued into the unknown language and once again spoke in the usual tongue to finish.

"… Waited… Give allowance to this glorious meet and hear my plea of presence."

As if in response the rain picked up its onslaught. The atmosphere dropped farther into the depths of cold, the wind shivering as it wandered aimlessly through the barren cemetery. As the storm itself passed the stranger did the wind speak,

_Servant of darkness, being without a _soul_, I have heard you yet I cannot grant you presence for I am still locked away in this abyss. In these depths of betrayal. So speak as you may, tell me of my world's doings. Of my ties and their doings._

**-twisted-**

Link fell to shivering as he allowed himself to be pulled farther and farther away from the confines of the comfortable room he had been staying in… closer and closer to the Tree and Province. Ilia had volunteered to steer him toward the clearing. She had even bathed him, dressed him, and made him look somewhat presentable to the Tree and Province. Despite her constant words of assurance though the boy did not dare falter from his silent stares and trembling form. He was scared, for reasons unknown, of this beloved Ordona.

Her very name brought pain to his ears and desperation to his heart… but what troubled him most of all was not knowing. Why the fear? Why the familiar name? Why this hollow, sick feeling that only continues to rise with every step?

"Almost there Link!" Ilia managed a smile, having chanted those same words every five minutes as she continued to tug the boy further up the trail. Each time she turned to glance at him, he seemed even more fearful. Finally, with a flustered sigh she stopped. This would not do… '_At this rate, we'll make it there tomorrow! All right Ilia, just calm down and confront him. He's just a little, clueless boy who's scared to death of meeting the deity of this province…' _

She turned to the child, kneeling down at his eyelevel before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, Link didn't flinch as he had done many times before so perhaps he would listen then…

"Come on Link, there's nothing to worry about! Ordona loves children, the Tree even more. It would hurt her feelings to see you trembling in fear like this. It's all right, I promise!" Managing one more smile she took the boy in her arms, embracing him. Ah, but the boy was not calmed for he did not dare return the loving gesture. Instead? He remained stiff, still trembling every now and then.

Letting her calm composure escape her, she released with her hug and eyed those sapphire eyes. "Link, what's there to worry about? Absolutely nothing. There's nothing to fear, okay? Nothing will happen. I. Promise." Finally giving up on the battle of calming a child she rose up from the ground, taking hold of his hand once more. "Now come on, we should hurry so we can get it over with, right?"

**-twisted-**

The clearing released a shiver, bringing the child even more despair as he was no literally dragged up to the Great Tree that stood tall amongst the opening of the forest trees. It's wooden eyes were closed, seeming to sleep but his words said otherwise, "Child of Ordona, Ilia, what is it that you have come-…" it's voice stopped abruptly for it had opened a slight eye to spot not only Ilia but the child. "Goddesses…" it muttered, watching as the child hid behind Ilia's skirts.

"What? It's just a child."

"The child? The one that found entry to Ordona's realm?"

"Yes?"

"Come, let me see him closer." The tree opened both eyes, not a hint of his welcoming smile to be found.

Confused, Ilia pulled Link from behind her only for the boy to continue his trembling fit as he looked up to the Tree. It was tall, mighty, and _familiar_ somehow but… '_Why?'_

"Let me see his left hand." Again the girl obliged, having to raise Link's hand herself while she used the other hand to keep him in place. As the Tree had suspected, the mark was etched upon the child's hand. "Tell me, child of the elder, did his mark always take on a fine glow?"

Now entirely confused she turned the boy's hand, seeing the mark for herself. At first she saw nothing, just a blackened mark but then it flashed. The mark began to pulse, mimicking a heartbeat as it's brilliant, calming glow turned dark, bloody. As it pulsed with life did the blackened mark begin to actually _bleed_ that of black, the substance burning her hand and staining Link's own palm. She yelped, releasing the child as she was flown backward by an invisible wall. Her back collided with the multiple trees, her head crashing into the bark with the loudest of snaps. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, her left hand stained with blackened burns.

Even more fearful then before, Link clutched his left hand in a pathetic hope to silence the mark's odd behavior despite his efforts being evidentially futile. Only as he brought it to his chest did he let out a scream, finding his vision dripping with the same black blood. Finding his hand, his heart, and his eyes burning.

He dropped to his knees, the pain only taking advantage of his fallen position; the blood falling ever so faster from the mark and eyes. Then, he collapsed into darkness; pain present as ever.

**-twisted-**

The darkness swirled about the child who still lay in fits of whimper, pain still driving. Frantically he looked about, unable to judge direction or any other thought for that matter. All he could think was pain. Pain. Growing. Bleeding.

"_Poor, clueless child. How dare you enter my realm without my consent, how dare you enter with that defiled mark of all things! Traitorous child who holds no soul!" _A sharp musical voice swept through him, stabbing him with ever growing pain as the darkness that surrounded began to ease off ever so slightly. With the darkness beginning to fade, a glowing orb appeared just over the child's head. It's radiance burned the child's skin as he continued to wither, clutching his hand.

"_You dare to trespass, to harm on of my children, and to disgrace me with your presence!"_ The orb gave a flash of light, its glowing tendrils spilling out into that of a goat. The tendrils swirled about eagerly, forming the orb of light between its antlers before giving one more flash of light. All the while the child withered, skin becoming that of blood as he tried in a futile attempt to crawl away from the bright creature that continued to scold his being.

"_Impudence, traitorous-!"_

"I-I'm sorry!" Link cried out with a broken voice, his words cut short with a cough that erupted forth from blackened blood. The blood stained the light creature's hooves but it paid no attention.

"_How dare you speak! Even your breath is accursed. It reeks of death, of darkness!"_ With each word the creature's glowing light flashed.

"I don't understa-…" once more another cough interrupted him, the creature's flashing becoming more violent with each shaking breathe he achieved.

"_Your arrogance does not leave you forgiven amongst the Goddesses nor any other being of the light! You are nothing but a shell. Empty! Even if I were to make the skin melt off your bones, you would remain so. Even if I were to burn that mark you would remain. Your heart is tainted, your thoughts darkened, and your absent soul tarnished. You will ruin everything that we have stood for for so long!"_

"Sorry… Sor-…"

"_Do not dare speak! Your very words silence my light. Your tongue is cursed! If I was not a servant of the Great Goddesses I would set your demise on my own terms… but for now… I will allow you to live. For now we shall see what the Goddesses decide but I shall restrict you with your vile mark. You are not permitted to leave my realm, my guardians- trees- will keep you from leaving. You are not permitted to meet this place unless I summon your name…"_ Ordona paused for a moment, her light growing brighter as she watched the child's flesh begin to burn into that of black.

"_You are not permitted to speak."_

With that the goat's form vanished in a flurry of bright, golden rays that washed over the child. He screamed, feeling the heat intensify as the light encased him. The rays themselves pried open his eyes, blinding him. They consumed his left hand, burning the flesh. They even pried his mouth open further, silencing him.

"_Your eyes will become the eyes of the Goddesses and for them, you shall remain silent. Devoid."_

**-twisted-**

Back in the abandoned cemetery, the storm picked up with a rapid wail of wind. The servant rose slightly, allowing the rain to attack its face momentarily before allowing its gaze to turn back to the headstone. "My Master, the world has witnessed a response."

_It is clueless then._

"Yes, Master. Clueless and silent as ever."

_Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Then it will remain as such until the time is right. For now I shall wait in the confines of my grave, as for my servant… you shall pass these restricted lands to the Holy Lands of the Goddesses- Hyrule. Go now, and wait until my word reaches your ears._

_Go and search for this Cursed Bearer, the Poor Child._

**Section Six- Defiled Instrument**

There was a time when the glorified instrument, Ocarina, was favored by only the Goddesses. It was said to hold a magical tune, its notes bringing life to everything it caressed; therefore, it was not allowed to be set upon the eyes of mankind. No, it was never to be sounded off by a mortal's lips. Nevertheless, despite the Three's arguments to keep it amongst them they decided to lock it away inside their Temple of the Three. There it would surely stay silent from mortals. Yet there was a day when a mortal, a tarnished Hylian, found its way into the Temple of the Three.

It unlocked the constrained chains to the door, hearing the sweet music inside. The rusted chains gave way, the lock clicking open without dismay as the Ocarina was then spotted under mortal eyes. The Hylian took hold of the instrument, eagerly placing it upon his lips and blowing a melody. The song was soft and gentle, a lullaby that pleased the Hylian. Eager to show the world, the Hylian escaped the confines of the Temple of the Three to show its fellow mortals.

Each time the mortal replayed the melody to the world, did each note become enchanted. Each time he played, the Hylian was blind to the music's change. Sure, he had allowed some minor adjustments to the note but he did not give a second thought to its hollowing sound.

The music was becoming darker, abrupt. Wretched.

For each time the man played, a mortal who was in earshot listened. Each time a listener made way to this instrument of glorious sounds did their soul become enchanted. Such an enchanted soul was too arrogant to resist and would then rip itself out of its shell, a Hylian, and find the instrument so as to inhabit it and treat it as a live person.

The Ocarina then became like that of a grave, for each time a soul ripped its way out of a mortal's body and inhabited the instrument did the world darken. The world itself had a soul… and the soul wished to inhabit the Ocarina in turn.

Hearing the melody from the mortal world, the Goddesses frantically searched their Temple of the Three but to no avail did they find their glorious Ocarina. Outraged they searched the mortal lands only to find a dying world and a lone, bloodied Ocarina. For its mortal bearer had lost his soul.

Frantic to keep their world living, they plucked the instrument up from the Hyrulean earth and broke it into two. The breaking of the magical Ocarina freed the souls. These greedy souls, depressed, filed back into their original hosts. Even the world itself allowed its soul to calm, bringing back its duty of developing life.

From then on the Goddesses banned the Ocarina from ever being touched or seen. Finding it much too dangerous for any pair of eyes, lips, and ears. Only then did the Ocarina become defiled, no longer titled as the Glorious Instrument of the Three.

* * *

**Temple of Three... man I am SO creative XD Anyways, Link is now mute and I do hope that I expressed Ordona as a... well... a jerk. She doesn't know of what fate has in store entirely, actually all she is being is a scardey... goat.**

** I apologize for any grammatical errors.**


	4. Part 4

**For those of you that understand the concept of Fanfiction, don't bother reading my rant m'kay ;D Especially for those that don't continuously comment on people's stuff and act like they know crap. If you aren't then please do ignore this whole blob of bold writing :3  
**

**You know what… I believe I shall give you a definition of FANfiction just because I'm THAT nice. _Fan fiction (alternatively referred to as fanfiction, fanfic, FF, or fic) is a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Works of fan fiction are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher; also, they are almost never professionally published._**

**If you got it through your thick head that this is a site that sponsors FANfiction, good. If you noticed my avatar is Legend of Zelda related, good. If you noticed that most of my stories on here are based off Legend of Zelda, good. I'll give you a gold star, 'kay? One would think that you'd realize that this writer (yeah, me right here!) is a freakin' Legend of Zelda fan so DUH, this kid knows the LoZ world. Even my freakin' username is based off Legend of Zelda TWILIGHT freakin' PRINCESS. For those of you who just love doing your "I'm the biggest LoZ" fan-act. No one gives an Ordon Goat poo about it. I think I would KNOW that Saria was never in freakin' Ordona e-e This is a freakin' Fanfiction. **

**Quite frankly I find it hilarious that people focus on that. You'd think they would get the picture of this story's plot anyway and worry about why the crap the Great Deku Tree and the Ordona spirit are cohorts. Haven't you noticed that this is a fanfiction thanks to these random "Sections"? Or why it's on a fanfiction based site?**

**For this reason, you have no say. It's freaking obvious that I KNOW. That's why this Fanfiction is not labeled to be in a specific "world". That's why these "Sections" go past the Legend of Zelda world in the GAMES. If you can't wrap your head around that then don't even try to bother writers with your knowledge.**

**I know Ordona is in Twilight Princess. I know Saria is in Ocarina of Time. If that's the only thing you found at "fault" then you clearly haven't read fanfictions or this story. If you think I'm getting all pissy… well… I am c: Thanks for noticing.**

**Oh and by the way… it's Ordon that the story starts in but with Kokiri children and all that involved. If you would read the "sections" it'd hint at it only briefly of the mixed company :] Not my fault you can't be imaginative and realize this isn't a GAME based Legend of Zelda but of multiple realms and concepts from Legend of Zelda.**

** ...**

**End rant.**

**...  
**

**This is set four years later after the events with Ordona where Link lost his voice and was told that all of the Guardians, Provinces, Goddesses, and etc. are basically watching him through his eyes so they see what he sees. That and we also left off with a mysterious creeper in a cemetery who was told by a voice to find a "Poor Child".  
**

**Read and review to get an invisible chocolate chip cookie n(^w^)n **

**Comments and etc. are welcome!  
**

* * *

**Section Seven- Earthly Fear**

Out of the many menacing races that the brother of the goddesses created, only one stood out as promising. These beings were made of Earth. Their body was that off rock, hair of grass, and eyes of water. Out of all the creatures of the olden days, these beasts were gentle. Docile despite being created by the darkest of deities, their discovery amazed the goddesses.

Beloved by the new pandemonium, these earthly creatures thrived and were given allowance to take refuge amongst the mountains of Hyrule. There they shaped the mountains further, creating castles upon castles. In these castles did they perform peace, giving forth hospitality and gratitude to any traveler that stumbled upon their rocky paths.

All seemed at peace, for once… but… they were created by a dark god. Their very souls were birthed from his darkness.

Upon arrival of their latest Hylian traveler, these earthly creatures did as they always do: give forth hospitality. However, unlike the past travelers this one had been caught by a forest monster. With skin stained and sticky with blood and wounds, the traveler gasped for aid. At the sight of him these creatures froze in place, blankly staring at this Hylian male as he continued to plead for their help before he fell to the ground in a gasping fit.

With the scent of blood wafting in the earthly air, the beasts went wild. From their mouths came long fingers of teeth, painted black just as their eyes became that of crimson. Forgetting all kindness they proceeded to the male and devoured him.

Once known to be peaceful as a child's kitten, the earthly beasts became man-eaters overnight with just the scent of blood.

Hearing of their deeds, the goddesses became afraid for their own creations. These earthly beasts were then cast off as traitors, thrown to the highest of mountains and confined in that rural spot for all eternity. To further punish their race the sisters removed their stomachs so that they would remain hungry for all time. Even their teeth were filed, becoming nothing but broken, black nubs that peeked out behind rocky gums.

As if to further embarrass their now hated kind, the people and their pandemonium gave them a name. Gorratas of Gluttony, or Gorons as the children deemed them.

**Part 4~ Silent Boy**

The child peeked out from behind the trees, shivering against the spring wind as he drew back his golden fringe. With worried eyes he scanned the village, spotting the children not far from where he cowered. Without a doubt they would refuse to play with him. They always had from the very beginning. In fact, from the very day that he met Ordona did the villagers cease to pay him any attention.

From that day when he lost his voice did the villagers ignore him completely. To him he was just an inconvenient ghost and to the children he was nothing but a monster. All thanks to their beloved Ordona.

"Well look who we have here!" The scratchy voice of a fellow child made him spiral about, pressing his back against the tough bark of the tree he had been silently clutching to, shivering all the while.

To his dismay, six children stood amongst his midst. However the child who spoke… was the one that he most dreaded to see. A boy about his age gave a smirk, thin arms folded across his chest as he raised his chin in a high and mighty fashion. This boy was one of the many male children of the village that did not only let him play in their games but also found an interest in bullying him. However, this red-headed boy was different. He was the leader of the village kids. When it came to him, they all looked up to him and only him when it came to their childish minds.

"Tryin' to sneak up on us again and steal our souls?" He sneered, taking a few steps closer to the shivering, silent boy. In a silent reply, the child shook his head but dared not retreat about the tree. Perhaps him not moving would make this bully lose interest and wander off to bug some other poor sap.

Wait… _'Steal souls?' _He pondered this a moment, eyes drifting away from the bully's dark brown irises. _'What's a soul anyway? What the crap, how can I steal something if I have no idea what it is you nit-wit!' _The thought came about him bitterly, his mind urging him to speak out but he only shook his head farther as the bully stepped closer.

"What, Ordona got your tongue?" At this the children about him laughed, encouraging the bully to take more steps toward the shaking child.

"Be careful Fado, he might turn into a demon and bite your head off." A young girl giggled, jabbing a finger in the air toward the victim of their insults.

The bully, Fado, only joined in their laughter as he placed his face only inches from the victim. "Father says you're a monster. You're a killer and don't deserve to live! That you're a worthless piece uh Ordon Goat poo." He continued, adding to the lists of insults that the shaking child had heard practically all throughout his life.

'_Ah, Ordon Goat poo… that was a new one…'_

"Well, you gonna say somethin' or are you just gonna sit there looking like a dummy?" He jeered further, raising a clutched hand.

The child only flinched, limply bringing his arms to shield his porcelain face as he saw the fist fly through the air. Through that split second as he waited for the attack to graze his body, adding to the multiple beatings that he had been receiving since that day, did he black out like the brightest of flames extinguished by wind. In just that moment anger had ripped through him.

All of these blasted people! These Ordona loving idiots, so cruel and naïve, should be the ones punished! They should lose their voice, be marked as a betrayer and outcast, and be beaten senselessly for things unknown! They should all just fall and _die_.

"Link!" Hands reached out to him, holding him tight and dragging him away from his blackened mind. As he withdrew did he let out a screech, struggling against the arms that folded about his waist and lifted him into the air. "Link calm down, please." A musical voice cooed against his ear, their hold on his thin frame tightening. "It's just me Ilia." She then whispered, her name bringing his struggling fits to a stop.

Reluctantly he ceased fighting out of her embrace and instead observed the scene before him. The boy, Fado, was convulsing on the forest floor and was surrounded by a few of the children's parents who were already crying with worry. His blue eyes widened at the sight as he spotted the red marks that coiled about Fado's throats… had he done that? No, he couldn't have. Impossible. There's was no way he could have-

"Come on, before they see us." Ilia whispered once more as she then dragged him backward toward the village houses.

**-twisted-**

She placed Link on the bed, finally releasing him from her embrace as she then gave him her "motherly" stare. It was clear what she wanted to do but her silent glare was become rather unnerving. Her silence meant she was ashamed. Link turned his gaze from her own, allowing his head to droop against his chest as he pretended to find extreme interest in the floorboards of his minute room. He had always feared these kind of talks with her. He was always afraid of her leaving him and ignoring him just like the rest.

"Link." She sighed his name, her voice making him flinch. She sounded tired, sad. Unwillingly he looked back up to her, more in fear as his thoughts then went wild. Was she going to yell at him and insult him like the others? After all, he was always causing her trouble. He was making her an enemy of her village and father by always being there for him. Nevertheless, despite her care he was sure that if Ordona led her to remember that day… she would run in fear.

She crouched at his feet, clasping his clutched hands as she somehow gained a smile. "Link, I want the best for you." She began, her words worrying him all the more as he squirmed about in his seat. "I know this is hard, I really do. You were not from this village, the forest, and it worries the people here. Yes, you lost your voice and yes you have that peculiar mark but no matter what, you are _not_ a monster." With her words she brought her freehand to his cheek, rubbing a thumb lovingly against his jawline. It was a caress that she had learned to use to calm Link's bursts of anger throughout the years.

"Remember that, you are not a monster. You're not a demon or any other title the others say. Don't let them get to you. You know what and who you are. All you need to know is that Saria and I will always be there for you. You're like a little brother to us. We want the best for you but you have to step up for yourself, don't rely on violence." She paused here, standing up to hug him. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." At this her voice trailed off completely, ending her talk just like that as she continued to smother him in her hug.

He nodded against her arm but held his own arms at bay. No, he couldn't hug her back. If he did then she would surely be disgusted at it. Surely she would-

"With that being said, goodness I'm glad I didn't ball my eyes out like I had feared," she chuckled as she withdrew from the stiff hug, "I have some good news. Since Saria and I couldn't get a birthday present for you last year, we will make up for it today. I know it's late but we had to wait a bit before giving it to you." She smiled, holding out a hand to him. He stared at it a moment, glancing to her open palm to her and back down to the splayed out fingers. Finally he took it in his grasp and was rewarded by being yanked up from the bed. "I can't wait to see your reaction. I hope you love it!" She giggled, dragging him out of his bedroom and to the backdoor of the kitchen.

Dragging him further, she made her way to the barn and through that walking did she chatter all about hoping that he would fancy the gift. As they stepped into the barn door did she finally release him, instead placing her hands on his shoulder and propelling him to one of the multiple stalls. As they reached the last stall in the end did she entirely release him from her grasp, gesturing to the stall's wooden door. "Go on, peek inside." She offered, a glint of eagerness swirling about in her gaze.

He gave a faint nod, leaning against the stall door as he placed a bare foot into one of the small, branched out pieces of wood that hung from the door. Pulling himself up he then leaned his chest against the door's top and set his eyes on the animal that stared right back at him. The creature snorted, the hot breath blowing in his face and setting his golden fringe in a windy craze.

"Tada! It's a pony! Saria says her name's Epona." Ilia sounded off from somewhere behind him, sounding extremely pleased by his wide-eyed reaction. She had read his gaze as amazed, happy, or surprised by she had failed to observe his mouth. His lips were pressed firmly together, grim.

Again she set off to chattering about the present, Epona as she had claimed, but Link did not dare listen. He was listening to something else… a different voice that intruded his thoughts daringly without an ounce of remorse.

"_So you're the cursed child that the goddesses told me of?"_ He blinked, blue eyes staring into identical eyes of the chestnut coated horse. It snorted again, nodding its head as it allowed stray strands of a snowy mane to obscure its vision. _"Well I guess I could say it's a pleasure to meet you but… it isn't. I am ashamed to be assigned to watch over you in all honesty. I mean, a Guardian- or Messenger as your kind name- of Horses having to dwindle down the ranks of a mere horse and having to babysit a betrayer of the Sisters of Three. I'd rather gallop off a cliff."_

"She's all yours now, she's grown and tame so you can ride her whenever you want but remember… you must not leave the forest." Ilia continued from behind him, still chattering on and totally blinded by the shocked expression that was now painted over Link's paling face.

Ah, he was surely going mad now…

**-twisted-**

The midnight horse strained against the reins, its fur damp with sweat as its frenzied gallop finally faltered to a staggering trot. Its rider only gave it a pat on the side but other than that it received no other remorse or reason for this desire to run. As it felt the reins pull back its head, its hooves stopped in place. Feeling the weight lift off from its back it gave a snort of relief. Perhaps it could finally rest…

Its rider pulled the hood of his cloak down further, masking his identity in secrecy as he strode up to the doors of Castletown, Hyrule. He had been ordered to search for a child and only when his master's voice vanished with the odd weather amidst the cemetery had he tried to question his master again. The child could be anywhere… it could be anyone. He swore at this as he trudged through the silent streets of town.

From the cemetery he had come here. Perhaps the child or a clue of him would be here, somewhere? Perhaps he could find a gifted sorcerer or fortune teller to tell him where to start? Whatever would get him closer to fulfilling his master's order would do. Whatever the cost.

He stopped in mid-thought, raising his covered gaze to the bar that sat before him. Well, if he wanted to find someone to assist his travels he would have to start it here. Although it would be a fat chance that someone would know a person with that ability to help. "Worth a try." His husky voice sounded off for his thoughts, shaking them away as he slipped into the bar.

Immediately he drew back, the scent of alcohol burning his nostrils as the happy aura deepened his frown. Ah how disgusting, a bunch of drunkards high on life. Just the sight of their smiles brought him to a churning sickness. Just by the sound he wanted to vomit.

Suppressing the urge to slip out a sword he had hidden at his belt and slaughter them all where they danced their heads off, he headed to the bartender. The bartender, a twig of a fellow with baldness taking over his curly, gray locks glanced upward from his glass polishing. He gave a wary smile as he set the glass and rag before him and placed either hands on the counter's top. "What can I get for you?"

The stranger only stopped before the bartender, showing no desire to sit atop the rusted chairs. "I'm in need of some information." He replied, the bartender seeming to back a way from him at the sound of his voice. Ah, so this soul could sense his aura? Interesting man… perhaps killing him would be fun…

"Well, I might be able to help. What'cha lookin' for?"

"Are there any fortune tellers or something of that nature stalking around these parts?"

"U-uh, yes as a matter of fact. Giovanni the Great is one. He's over there, the guy with the bushy, black hair." He gave a smile, a disgusting sight to the stranger, as he gestured to the far off corner of the bar.

Without further delay the man turned away and headed to that very spot. He shoved his way through the drunken crowd of men who were already swooning over a woman appearing amongst the bar masses. With the last sap out of his way he found the very man he had been looking for, stopping in front of the blank stare of a snowy skinned man with the brightest of green eyes and the most wild of hairdos. This man, Giovanni, gave him a mere glance before looking back down to his mug of alcoholic substance. "Can I help you?" He questioned with annoyance.

"Yes and I want you to be quick about it." The stranger growled, sitting down across from Giovanni to further annoy him.

"Look pal, I'm kind of busy… y'know, unwinding?" He snapped, gesturing with his hands to the mug that sat before him. "So would you kindly ju-…" he was cut off, the stranger swiping the mug off the table and straight to the floor. "Hey, you better pay for that! That was my whole week's allowance spent on tha-…" again he was cut off, the stranger quickly shooting up from the seat and grabbing him by the collar of his ratty shirt.

"I don't have time for this so you'd better help me or I'll kill you right here and now." He growled abnormally as he pulled Giovanni closer to him before releasing his collar.

"A-All right man," he spoke as he quickly set at rubbing his neck and backing away from the man, "what do you need?"

"I want you to do your job as a fortune teller and help me in looking for a kid."

"W-what? I can't-I can't do that-…"

"So you're useless then? Does that mean that I can kill you anyways then?"

"N-no-no! I can do that, yeah, definitely! But I-I have to go and get my stuff so…" with that he slowly backed away, aiming his body toward the door that would hopefully lead him to safety. To his dismay the stranger followed.

"Then we can do it at your place."

**-twisted-**

Giovanni shook slightly under the stranger's gaze as he observed his crystal ball. Through their short meeting he hadn't seen a glimpse of this man's real face; just the cloak, shadows, and hood. Nevertheless, he knew he had gotten himself into a predicament. This guy was just seeping with sins, the very aura made him want to strangle himself to get away from it. It was almost like this guy was-

"Would you hurry up?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. Just give me a minute." He gave a quick nod, squeaking at his words as he adjusted his attention strictly to the ball on his lap. _'All right Goddess of Wisdom, do your stuff.' _He prayed, pressing his hands on either side of the ball. It responded, bursting with vibrant colors that spiraled wildly about the confinements of the ball. The fought each other, demanding dominance as each of the colors fell… leaving a color that he had dreaded to see. Black swirls shot out inside the glass, appearing here and there as they created images. To the stranger's eyes it probably looked like a black bee flying about but to Giovanni? He could see it as this strange man's past, his desires, and his futures.

As the blackened stream picked up its speed he willed himself to close his eyes. No, he couldn't see any more of this! Nothing more. "Gah!" He yelled out, finally able to pry his eyes from the glass ball as it collapsed onto the floor, the blackened ribbon vanishing from the ball as it hit the floor with a musical fall.

"What did you see?" The stranger questioned, breaking Giovanni further from his trance. He jumped up from the chair and quickly backed up as far as he could from the man. What had he seen? What had he not seen! Th-this very man was a murderer! He was-

"N-nothing." He tried at the lie but his voice and body failed him. His very words brought the stranger up to his feet. "Nothing, I sw-swear!" Again he failed as the stranger came closer, making him back up straight into the wall.

"Surely you saw something." The stranger growled as he raised his palms and grasped Giovanni's shoulders, trapping him. "So spit it out."

At the man's touch, Giovanni shivered further for he was reminded of those gruesome scenes that had run about in the ball. Yes, he had seen something… had seen it all. This man was a ghost, a murderer, and the darkest of souls that walked Hyrule. He was dangerous. He was death itself.

A piercing sound broke his thoughts as he frantically looked down to find a blackened sword at his throat, the edge biting into his flesh just above the jugular vein. "Would you like me to torture the answer out of you?"

"No-no." He spoke quickly, pressing himself as best as he could against the wall in hopes of getting away from the blade.

"Then answer the blasted question. What did you see?"

The sword cut farther into his flesh. He let out a hiss of pain, his heartbeat thrumming rapidly against his chest. "Every-…. The boy!" He mentally cursed his voice for almost betraying him. Like he would tell this man of death that he had seen everything! What was he thinking! Oh but the boy! Honestly, he had suspected not to find anything about the kid but… somehow… he had. Such a thing was strange, how could he find a boy through a man's past and future and all that fortune teller mumbo jumbo? "H-he lost his voice quite recently. He's som-somehwere in a for-forest!" He squeaked as he the blade fully cut into his neck, hot blood oozing out from the freshly made cut.

"Which forest?"

"I-I don't know!"

"All right then." At this the man released him, pulling the sword away from him as well. He somehow managed a shaky sigh of relief as he applied his hand to his neck, his fingers tracing the cut. "But," the man began, Giovanni freezing upon his words, "I can't allow you to continue with your pathetic life." With that the man brought the sword back to Giovanni's neck, giving a mere chuckle of goodbye as he swung the blackened blade straight through him.

**Section Eight- Shimmering Waters**

After the Hylians were created, the Sisters of Three set out for a new creation. They wanted to try at creating what they deemed to be as perfection. From their thoughts did they form a race of people that swam amongst the waters of Hyrule. This race was as wise, beautiful, and skilled than any creation that had ever stepped upon these lands and were highly loved by the Goddesses.

Or so the Goddesses had boasted…

These beings were perfect as they were malicious. For whoever dared to enter their domain, these creatures would slaughter them without a second thought. No matter the traveler's reason, soul, or health… if they entered the creatures' domain then they would die. Only then as the traveler was left in death did the creatures feast on the dead traveler's soul, ripping it away from its chance to sleep in peace.

Abhorred by such a mistake in creation, the sisters instantly went out to kill their creations but again began to boast for them. They were new creatures, clueless of the environment. Perfection could not live in a teetering world. It was hard for them after all… so the sisters excused their creatures' violence and gave them a mere slap on the hand for warning.

But they did not stop there. They continued their slaughter, staining the very waters that they swam in with blood.

The sisters only listened and took a final action when one of their beloved Sages of Old lost its soul to their creations. It had merely went to request the creatures to calm with their violence and be respectful and accepting but these beings had not given it a chance. Now stirred by anger the sisters destroyed the perfect race, their blood cleansing the water of its crimson hue as one after the other fell down to their death.

Ah but the sisters were weak in killing off such a favored race so they left ten of the creatures to stand, allowing them to restart the line of their race with yet another slap of the hand. Yet this slap of the hand was far harder than the last. These creatures were cursed, they could not leave the watery landscapes for long, and they were rid of their glowing beauty. They could only eat on fish, a food supply that would vanish during Winter and Autumn no matter how hard the creatures would try to cut back on it. If they dared to go to another source of water then the fish there would vanish.

When the Sisters of Three left them, they left them with a name that described their race's history to the final event: Zorain, or Zora… _Perfect Destruction_.

* * *

**Buh-bye Giovanni :D**

**This was a wee filler-chapter, I wanted to introduce Link as being mute and then Epona... I played off her name, making her something like a sub-goddess for horses. Supposedly she was ordered by the Goddesses to form into a Hyrulean horse and watch over Link since watching everything through his eyes it not enough to ease their worry.**

**Hopefully you are getting the mood placed on the Goddesses? Not just Ordona and the villagers...  
**


	5. Part 5

**For those of you that understand the concept of Fanfiction, don't bother reading my rant m'kay ;D Especially for those that don't continuously comment on people's stuff and act like they know crap.**

_You know what… I believe I shall give you a definition of FANfiction just because I'm THAT nice. Fan fiction (alternatively referred to as fanfiction, fanfic, FF, or fic) is a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. Works of fan fiction are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher; also, they are almost never professionally published._

_If you've ever taken a gander at my profile and my works you will see that I am a LoZ FF writer and sorts. I know my stuff and I rarely cling to a specific world of Legend of Zelda. I'm aware of all of the faults in this story, but this story is made to act as an alternate-world-that-screws-up-your-mind-and-ruins-your-childhood sort of story.  
_

_Aaaaand, I'm just going to end it right there..._

_End rant.**  
**_

**Y'know, if you have a random idea or want me to screw up your mind on what you may think of something on these Sections (i.e. what I did with the Gorons, Zoras, Skull/Lost Children, etc.) feel free to speak up… the majority of this FF is to provide an alternate world of LoZ where everything is mashed together, note the mini-rant above, and that nothing is as it was glorified to be. The Sections are actually the hardest to come up with since there is so much room to use in the LoZ series. Not only that, but you gotta be careful not to fall into a cliché pattern. Zoras and Gorons were made by "dark magic", if you will… thus their races are known to be despicable and all that jazz. Anyway, I left you off where Link met a horse that can talk through telepathy/sixth sense only to him. The horse's name is Epona, it states that it feels demoted from being a Messenger of Equine to an everyday horse. After that little meeting we left off with this mystery character killing a fortune teller named Giovanni (duh, I know Giovanni isn't a fortune teller… just a whiney little idiot with a golden cat plastered to his head, but… I wanted to use him so I could kill him off anyway :D).**

**I'm sorry, it's another short one :/**

* * *

**Section Nine- Reanimated Death**

As there were lost children, there were the wishful children. Instead of war knocking at their back door, it was death. A plague of sorts had clawed its way through the lands. In just a day it had gouged the Hyrulean soil like a wet veil. This plague came about as reddened mist and was merciless, attaching its parasitic mist to the young and promising ones alone. It walked amongst the living for a century's passing and through all of that time, not one soul that suffered under the mist had lived.

During such a time, children were becoming scarce. Hyrule's future was on the verge of collapsing a second time under its arrogant rule of the Sisters of Three. The Sisters, who finally took notice to the chaos that smothered their lands, finally stepped in… but were far too late for interference. The children of Hyrule had all withered away by the disease. The females were all sick and falling fast. Hyrule's future was ending just like that without a pause. Angered and in denial of their arrogance over the god-like duties, the Sisters set out to gather Hyrule's children. Just like that the corpses, souls, and the ones at the verge of death were gathered.

Hoping to settle this conflict once and for all, the Sisters breathed newfound life to the corpses, embraced the souls, and awoke the near-death victims. Pleased with their decisions coming to life, they sent the children back to the lands. Their actions were correct in the matter; however, bringing up the dead is no simple task. These corpses that they had pulled away from the resting place were back, alive, in the most terrible of ways. As always, the Sisters of Three were as naïve as could be.

The reanimated children, once placed on solid ground, literally staggered back to their families while the rest of the awakened children walked with a normal stride. These dead children, once back at their homes, were greeted with tears and happiness… these children could not share it. At first they would stand emotionless at the gestures. At first they looked confused. Only when a poor soul dared wander up to them did these dead children react. With one animalistic screech they devoured their family whole.

Of course, the Sisters ignored the fall of their decisions which only led to more peril as time progressed. The dead children only took this as a moment for endless hunger, devouring and decaying in body as they pleased. Only by another Sage's death did the Sisters listen to the cries of their lands and people. When they turned their gaze to the reanimated children did they see the grotesque sight of decaying flesh and a bottomless soul. Angered and evidentially disgusted, they stayed in denial of their actions but still moved forward to punish their restored creation.

Again, the Sisters were in denial of their mistakes. They claimed that it was the disease that made the children decay and act beastly. Having learnt how childish their Goddesses were, the people mocked them by giving a name to their creations. Glutoni-uerto, or as the children sang… Re-deads.

**Part 4~ Found You**

Link eyed the forest with a heavy gaze, easily ignoring the chestnut horse that huffed against his neck. It had barely been a week since Saria and Ilia had gifted him with the horse, Epona… and with just a day's passing he had enough of its presence. Everywhere he went, Epona followed. He had tried numerous times to just leave it with Saria or in the stables but each time it came galloping up to him and continued at its telepathic nagging. Yes, the horse could speak but only to him, but as usual he in turn could never reply.

"_What are you staring at, little monster?"_ Its breathy voice poked at his thoughts, the usual nickname making him flinch. That was another thing he hated about the stupid beast, it was always insulting him and everything around it. The thing was as finicky as it could be and didn't dare give a moment's peace to not intrude his mind.

Feeling the horse nudge at the back of his head, he finally turned to face it. Giving it one of his glares and a fold of his heads, he mouthed the words, 'Go away.' The gesture of just mouthing a few words pained him, the result of doing such an action always making his tattooed hand throb. Stupid Ordona even made it where sign language and other sorts of communication pained him. It was bad enough that he couldn't even speak—even scream—but the stupid glowing goat voice cursed him to such an extent that the only thing he could do without becoming pained or tired was to express himself through facial features.

The horse's huff broke him from his thoughts, the voice intruding his head once more, _"As much as I would love to, little monster, I cannot. The Sisters of Three and Ordona would surely be ashamed of me if I left you out of my sights. Besides, should you not head into shelter soon? With just a taste of the air, I can tell that a heavy storm is coming our way. As much as I enjoy your silent glaring at the forest's line… I'd like to find shelter and not get dirty and such."_ It gave a human-like sniff, turning its head slightly with wandering eyes.

He gave a stray glance to the skies, frowning at the graying clouds. As usual the blasted thing was right. Turning again to the horse he replied with the faintest of nods before giving one last glance to the forest's line. Now that he thought about it, he had no true clue on why he had wandered over here. No clue on why his gaze had settled on the trees that set the boundaries of the village and the forest. All he knew was that his mind had been set on it. He wanted to see the trees over here but when he thought about the reason nothing had come.

His equine companion turned away from him, trudging down the short hill before pausing in wait to hear him follow. He reluctantly did so, ripping his eyes away from the forest before him. _"You should not gaze at the forests with such a look, little monster. You know as well as I do that you are not allowed to leave the forest. Even if you were not a betrayer, even the villagers are not permitted to leave. It is dangerous for all kinds to roam amongst those parts of wood. The village, as well as you, may only move by Ordona's spring and Ordona's spring alone. Farther wandering will lead you to trouble." _Link nodded again, meeting its stride. This was true, he had heard it countless times, but when he peered at those very woods he didn't feel fear or the sort that the villagers seemed to share. No, he didn't share their widened gaze whenever they set eyes on the trees. Despite this difference… he couldn't place it. He could never place a reason to why he insisted on staring at the forest line. It certainly wasn't a desire for freedom. He already knew well that the rest of the world would deny him as the village did. But…

Giving a mere shake of his head, he continued down the rest of the way with the horse at his heels. That was enough wallowing in such considerations for one day as it was. Either way, the horse was right. Shelter was a necessity. As if to reassure himself he gave one final glance to the skies. Unlike a few moments ago, the cloud were as black as night. Already did they fall into their shivering fits, threatening to unleash their version of Hell upon the dwellers that roamed below without the slightest reconsideration. _'So fast…'_ his mind wandered, shivers crawling up his spine. Too fast indeed for such color to taint the clouds.

He paused a step, finally at balanced ground, to further study the clouds. Huffing in frustration, Epona mimicked his gesture and replied with a high-pitched whinny. Sapphire eyes glared at its own, questioning the abnormal horse's vocal sound. Epona had never spoken with such intensity… with such an octave. It had constantly whispered in his mind about how it despised mammals that practically shouted to the world and everyone around it… yet here Epona was…

"_The skies are dreadful." _The musical voice smashed angrily against his forehead, the abrupt thought burning his tattooed hand further to the point where he had to grasp it for comfort. _"Let us go inside now. I'm not sure I like the likes of such a beastly bunch of clouds."_ The voice clashed again, scratching at his thoughts with such fear and force. He spun about, facing her again. _"Come, monster. Let's find shelter. Now."_ The fear rose yet instead of such an emotion increasing his own worry and obedience… he faltered. This emotion, this fear, was… wonderful.

Fear… to be wonderful? _'Fear shouldn't be wonderful.' _His thoughts stated with warning. That's true, such an emotion should be shared with another. Such an emotion should not be fancied. Yet here he stood with such an urge to land a sweet smile a-

"Link!" Ilia's voice broke his trance, the realization of his feed on fear vanishing just like that. He spiraled about again, his heel digging further in the dirt. "I know you're trying to get along with Epona, but haven't you noticed the skies? How the winds getting colder?" She barked, crossing her arms and setting up that "motherly" stare of hers. "Come on, we need to go in before the storm comes!"

**-twisted-**

The forest shivered, the leaves whispering ominously about the aura that choked the woody realm into silence. For not a creature stirred, not a sound uttered… there was nothing but the wind and the rumbling clouds that could barely be seen from the forest's base. At this time, not even the greenery thrived. Everything was just there, silent and devoid.

Of course the aura that surrounded the hooded traveler offered a reason to the forest's sudden silence. With just a brush of a shoulder against a tree, the bark would nearly blacken. With just a boot nudging a rock, that spot of ground would turn dry and degraded. With one breath, the forest weakened and shivered even more so as the traveler continued forth to who knows where. Only when the traveler did pause did he spiral about, slapping a hand onto the nearest tree's stem.

As if on a cue of his breath the hand, the left, glowed with the darkest of blacks (if such black could even be said to "glow"). This very glow held a centerpiece, a bloody triangle that glowed against it underneath the tattered glove that coated the pale hand. The hooded man hissed against it, seeming pained by the glow as the tree before it began to wilt and blacken. With each trembling crack by the tree, perhaps a cry of some sort by the forest, did the glow fade. Only when the darkness had engulfed the poor tree did the hand cease with its unearthly glow.

Again, as the hooded stranger had done in the cemetery, it spoke under ancient tongue. At its tease of words did the tree alight with movement, shifting and swirling against itself. With the final, emphasized word the tree shattered with a beastly screech and swirled about the man. For a moment the silence seeped in, the stranger's hand beginning with that haunting glow, but was once more broken. The mist began to whisper, chorusing words and sentences at random with the most chilling and rasping of voices. These mists of voice swirled faster, flying away and about the man before forming into limbless ghosts with gaping mouths. All the while they chanted at random, their voices clashing hungrily against the other's spoken words.

The man drew back his hand from the now empty space, clutching it gingerly before adjusting his crimson gaze to the mists that floated about him. "Find the child. Alert me immediately upon the finding. I will not stand for failure, Poes." He hissed amongst them, their chorusing voice dying off for a bitter moment. They responded with silence, their random, floating movements stopping just the same as they looked on at him. Their white, beady eyes blinked once… twice.

"Find the child. Find the child. Find. Child. Child find." Their whispers came once more, the nonsense growing even more at their jumbled communication as they quickly turned away from the man who animated them. "Sin find. Sin. Good." With that they vanished in a comical puff of smoke despite their eerie chanting and ways of movement. The smoke descended, curling about the man for a brief moment before evaporating entirely.

**-twisted-**

Link thumped his head against the wall of his room once more, clearly displeased at the limitations now set upon him. He was forbidden to step out during the storm. Ilia, her best friend Saria, and Ilia's father had both spoken a bit of care against it. The storm was far too strong and abnormal for a fragile child his size, for one, and, secondly, it was dangerous for any soul to wander out and about in the confines of the storm right now. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but stare out the slits that were carelessly left uncovered by the boards placed on the windows. He couldn't help it; the curiosity that blazed. Just the feel of the little bit of rain water that splashed back at him through the minute slits made him remember the odd feeling he had had when Epona showed fear. The storm made him entirely overjoyed. It even brought a smile on when he thought about it.

For the umpteenth time Link gave a sour glance at his marked hand, his nails scraping against the fabric that Ilia had made to cover the blasted triangle in place of bandages. The stupid blemish was beginning to irk him. It had never itched before so why did it act like this now? But as he scratched at it, the nerves calming, did his mind completely forget the annoyance and just wander promptly back to the rain.

Then it itched again. That very feeling becoming stronger than the last, screaming. Again he tore his eyes away from the boarded window, turning his back to the outside realm, and furiously set out to scratch at his hand once more. _'Confounded thing, if only it would stop-…' _his nails paused, the itching irritation descending to that of a burn. Confused, Link again scraped his nails against the fabric but the gesture did little to silence the new increase of the touchiness. No, it just grew. Spiraled.

"S_ssssssss_in. Found. Child. Good. Be. Good. The." The sudden voice that sounded off at his ear made him perform a complete one-eighty only to meet a wide, open-mouthed, translucent monster. He practically flew backward, opening his mouth to revel in a silent shriek as the black, swirling ghost of a monster floated closer. Its wispy hands reached out toward him, the soft nubs extending out to ugly looking claws with each shaking breath that it took. Link tried at breaking through his cursed silence, trying to scream with all his might as his back crashed on the wall across from the window. "Pleased. Child." It continued with a hiss, it's very breath making the Link's skin practically crawl.

Its claws reached to him, finally. The cold touch setting his skin on fire, but just like that… the touch left. His silent mouth shrieked as the ghost-like monster was thrown backward by a colorful light. The light so glorious that it burned his eyes to the point of tears. Nevertheless, his eyes never left the monster. He watched as it crashed into wall opposite of him.

For fear of it rising once more he darted for the door, his fingers reaching out for the knob only to freeze underneath the next sound that collided with his hearing. A scream. A sickening, blood-curdling scream. _'Ilia…'_ His fingers latched around the knob, yanking it open in a frenzy, but before he could dare a step out of the room's limits a cold hand wrapped around his throat. Claws scraped at his neck, the arm pulling him backward with surprising speed.

"Naughty. Mean. Child. Time-out. One day. Is." That same voice as before bit at his ears, his nails digging into the hand all the more. Despite his frantic struggle at attempting to pry at those accursed claws, the monster pulled him closer and closer to the window. All the while it blabbered on with its odd string of sentences.

The grip tightened as he was slammed against the floor, his head cracking partly against the wooden floor and the wall. Immediately upon being pushed to the ground, Link lashed out but again the grip at his neck was tightened. "Behave. Be." It cooed, its ugly face coming closer to his own, "Silent. Behave. Patient. Be." He struggled again against the monster's hold at his neck, the precious air becoming scarce and his vision becoming blurred.

"Sinner. Child. Patient. Sleep. Go. Be." It continued, its gaping mouth taking up Link's oncoming tunnel vision.

"Night. Good. Night."

At its words, Link's world succumbed to pure darkness.

**-twisted-**

The hooded traveler looked up from his aged book, the page in mid-turn. Those crimson eyes gazed toward a random direction, a smile coiling about on his shadowed lips. "Finally, found you." He grumbled the words with his raspy voice, slapping the book closed before briefly adjusting the hood that clung to his head. "Now we can leave this disgusting realm of foliage together…" his voice fell off for a moment, giving a glance to the mark that still gave off a palpitating rhythm. "But by the feel of our trademark, it seems that the Goddesses' lapdogs already got to you before I could. Troublesome, but that doesn't mean your purpose is unreachable."

With that being said, the man took a step forward from his statue-like position. With a quick breath he extended his hand out toward the empty space, splaying the upside of the hand to the ground and the open palm to the skies above as he once more dipped into ancient tongue.

About him, black swirling mist circled once more. The tendrils of smoke closing in on his stance only to form at the wrist of his open hand. For a moment the forest stood in silence, the only sound being that of his ancient speak, but then… the mist took on a voice. At first the voices were separate and brisk, some screaming while others kept to whispering. Then they mellowed out, calming and clinging to each other to speak out as one. Even so, the wait to have the voices speak as one did nothing to the randomness that these combined declarations now uttered.

"Found. Child. Did. Found. I. We. Sleeping. Child. Killed. Useless. Did. Ones. We" The voices continued to express, chanting the words over and over only to fall into a sudden spell of silence once the stranger ceased in his ancient speech.

"All right, good. We won't be having any threat of followers if you've killed them all off, but that doesn't mean that Ordona is just going to sit back and let us leave her land. Take the child out of this province. If I go closer than I am now to the bearer in Ordona's province then she, the blasted goat, is sure to find me. Remain hidden and keep the kid silent, just go to the pre-destined location. If anything of Ordona's stops you, ignore it. I'll get her to focus on my resonance alone." Finished, he closed his palm and the mist dissipated.

**-twisted-**

The glowing light pulsated with a sort of serene silence amidst the darkness. Ah, but for a moment… the light paused, its rhythm broken. In that one pause did the pulse quicken, flashing angrily against the dark that embraced it. As if to further express its anger, the orb of light burst out and spread over the darkened realm, a magnificent, golden goat spiraling out of the shattered light particles.

The hooves landed against the darkened floor, the very realm cracking and shattering just as the animal's former appearance had. "It walks." The golden beast hissed in a musical tone, the world splitting into a brighter realm of white. "The betrayer sleeps and the seeker walks." Its voice gained an octave, the loudness quickening the black realm's shattering.

"The disgusting child of sin is in the seeker's hand." This time the bright beast roared its words out, its voice sounding much like a million harp strings breaking in that instance.

**Section Ten- Ghostly Minions**

Thanks to the Sisters of Three and their childish thoughts, lost souls who suffer with a sin before death are confined to chains. Those that are confused, depressed, scared, and the like suffer the same fate. For, you see, the Sisters did not edit their brother's "second chance" for the dead. Instead, they let the issue pass their minds and continued on to other things that they deemed were far more "important."

These poor souls of the dead are what feed the phantom of Majora, brother of the Sisters. When they are eaten, the phantom spits them back out and forms them into something like a brainless doll that moves by command. It gives them the will to finish what is ordered and the desire to wreak vengeance against its former soul and body's downfall.

Brainless dolls such as these look like a miniature hooded being, the color resembling that of translucent snow. Ah, but when summoned they take on blackened, sometimes grayish, forms with ragged claws, bloodied teeth, and devoid eyes. They speak in discombobulated sentences, their choice of words placed at random.

It is said that these very souls, at random times, eat each other as well as souls of the living. Even as they float, the Sisters ignore their very existence.

For their lost state, their formed minds, and second appearance, it is said that the Sisters deem them the Pouertotion, or Poe for short.

* * *

**I apologize for any grammar catastrophes. That, and I apologize is this seemed **rushed** (I hope not ^^;).**

**I love Poes... to death :D I think all of the LoZ versions of Poes are adorable but I love Twilight Princess ones the best. Anyways, I wanted to make them look more creepy, without the lanterns, and more ghostly. **


	6. Part 6

**Writer's Block is a pain, even in Fanfiction. It literally kills your brain :p Nevertheless, I crawled my way through Hades for you with this chapter, but I do hope that it doesn't seem abrupt? I tried so hard to lengthen it, give a bit of slowness, but I don't want any redundant crap going on... so I just threw my hands up in the air and went with it.**

******I'll tell you, the toughest challenge in this whole FF right now is Link not talking e-e for some reason that's so freaking hard.**

**Reviews are more then welcome. Even if they're negative. How else am I to progress (honestly o-o)?**

* * *

**Section Eleven- Lost Hero**

It is said that when the Warriors vanished during the wars between the Siblings, the souls returned to the Goddesses side, all but one, the Hero of Time. Farore's Chosen Child. At first the foolish Sister thought nothing of it, deciding that the soul of her Hero was simply refusing her call. Yet when she continued to summon for him and his soul did not show up at her side, she realized just how absent her Hero was. Frantic, she searched for his resonance but for months, years, the search came up empty.

However, on one dreary day of darkness did a little scream touch her senses. Hoping it to be her Chosen Hero, she appeared to that sound only to let her own voice leave her in a screech of terror.

She had found her Hero, indeed, but his body was fleshless. Nothing but bone lodged in earth. That wasn't what troubled her soul for her Hero would have returned to her side if he had died. No, that wasn't why her scream shook the Heavens. The skeleton's face was gone, nothing but a pearly white shone back within her troubled gaze. Not only that, but where the soul resided—within the heart—the ribs were all but gone.

Her scream died away into hushed terror as her gaze slipped to the skull once more, catching where it rested. On her brother's grave, the prison that the Sisters and she had created for his own personal, little hell.

Fearing the worst what with her Hero's soul now stolen, she appeared before her Sisters only to drag them back to her Hero's skeleton and that tombstone, but when they arrived… the grave and the skeleton were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Part 6~ Stranger**

_He ran, ran with all his might. What was he running from? Goddesses, if he only knew! All he knew was that he wanted to escape. He yearned for solitude. Complete darkness. To be away from that magnificent light that surged somewhere behind him. To rid his thoughts of that sing-song voice that taunted him, that very voice that stole his own voice._

"_Such a pitiful soul you are, you don't even know that you're a broken puppet do you?" The voice teased, drumming against his ears as he ran hard and fast. He shivered against it, ignoring the urge to stop or dare a look behind to that blinding light that seemed to envelope his dark realm. "You don't even know who you are!" The laughter was endless. How it twisted about his senses, ripping him of all thought. "You have no clue that you're fake. That everything about you was never yours. Shameful. Disgusting."_

_He tripped then, the voice stabbing him mentally with distractions as he collided into invisible ground. He gave a short cry, his eyes finally searching in the blinding depths behind him. The light was coming and fast. It burned. Always burned. _

"_So let me rip out your soul, tainted flesh. It will only last a second's breath… but I don't promise that it will be painless." The light crawled on, wrapping around his leg like a hissing snake. "I will make you writhe in death and life for all eternity for the sins you've made!" At that moment the light climbed higher, the burning pain reaching its peak as he screamed out against it. He desperately clawed at the air before him, fingers unable to dig into the darkened ground as the light swallowed him who-…_

Sapphire eyes snapped open, the clear sky blinding his senses immediately as he snapped up in pure fright. He cried out, not at all surprised to hear nothing but silence, as his arms immediately wrapped about him in a delirious attempt to rid himself of that snake-like light. All the while he trembled, eyes staring in an unblinking state to nothing in particular as that nightmare tugged hungrily at his conscience. Then he blinked and those sky orbs of his widened even more so.

Red eyes?

He gave a silent scream and flew backwards, his back crashing into a tree. Yet he ignored the throb at his back and, somehow, ignored the prying dream as the memories before darkness reached him all too late.

Those dark beasts killed Ilia. Her scream… was… he shook his head, trembling at the sick pleasure that slipped through his thoughts. The scream of her agony, the memory of it… he wanted to smile? No. No, that wasn't right. He didn't. Ever. Ilia died! That wasn't something to be happy about at all. How could he… his attention flickered back to the stranger who had somehow appeared right in front of him; those crimson eyes being the only thing that stood out the most, besides that peculiar, snowy hair that obscured only tidbits of his view.

"About time you woke up." The stranger hissed, pulling up the hood of his cloak to obscure the rest of his identifying features, all except the irises. "I was afraid that I would have to kill the Poes if you didn't wake soon…" he paused, his eyes narrowing in question, "Did Ordona appear in your dreams?"

Silence. Nothing but tremors shook Link's body as he stared.

The stranger stepped forward, Link pressing his back further into the tree. "It's important if that holy goat did or not. If she did then we need to get a move on. If you just heard her voice with her useless threats then we should be safe for now. If she appeared then just nod your head. If you just heard her voice then… shake your head."

Link only stared, confusion racing against any urge to follow through with this man's order. He had mentioned Poes, perhaps those monsters that had attacked him. If that was so then… what kind of goat poo had he gotten himself into now?

"Link."

Link's breath was all but gone now, his eyes widening even more as he stared. The trembling of his body stopped there. His very being staying absolutely motionless. For his name on that voice, it hurt. It pulled at his senses, set a fit of throbbing to his head. This man knew his name… how?

"Link, answer."

He winced and not because those crimson orbs were taking on a darker hue. No, the pain was more alive now. It was unnerving. Hungry. Surely he would faint from its magnitude. Giving a silent gasp he wrenched his eyes shut with the fearful thought of sleep. If he was to faint then a similar nightmare would haunt him once more. He couldn't handle that. Surely his sanity would falter then.

He shook his head. A short gesture before opening his eyes against the sunlight and widening again at the close proximity of the man before him. The stranger only leaned in closer, a gloved hand latching onto the child's arm. Weakly, Link pulled at his arm against that tightening grip but to no avail did the man release him. Instead he lifted the hand closer to his gaze as he pulled the hand free of its cover to reveal that accursed mark. With a freehand he traced the blackened blemish, Link's hand burning at the mere contact as he again tried at pulling his hand away to hide the "tainted" mark. Even now, as the mark had earlier, it burned and itched. Oh did it itch! The urge to just push this weird man to the side and huddle in a corner to scratch it was prying at his thoughts.

"It seems that you're all right, that Ordona has just taken your voice and nothing else." The man seemed to sigh in relief, his eyes trailing back to the boy's own only to narrow once more. "Wait a moment…" his hands released the boy's own to instead capture the boy's head. His curled his fingers about the sides of the boy's crown, pulling him closer as if for further inspection. Immediately, Link went to the weak attempt of pulling away, but again (like last time) the attempt descended into failure. "Your eyes are different."

The child blinked at that. Different? Impossible. Why would they be different. They were normal! Was this man blind? Now his eyes, his eyes were "different." Not-

"She did something to your vision as well?" He grimaced, "Gods, Master will not be pleased with this at all." His tone fell to a darker note as he again released the child. Finally free the child went back to pressing himself firmly against the tree in ever present fear. Nevertheless, the man ignored this. Instead, he smirked, "Especially with that broken _link_ of yours. If the Goddesses hold your vision now then that must mean that Master is unable to connect with you. If that's true then this will be harder than I thought." He stood up then, Link jumping in fear for he had not even realized that the man had been crouching to level. "You don't even remember what happened, do you? How you ended up in that forest governed by Ordona?"

Link slowly dared a shake of his.

"Goddesses be damned." He hissed, the darkness in his tone making Link give a silent squeak as the fit of trembles set in on him again. Falling into muttering, the man turned his back to the boy. Only then did Link relax and cease with his trembling body.

Feeling curiosity push against the common emotions of fear he allowed his gaze to shift momentarily from the scary man to focus on the surroundings. Only then did his breath cease, his eyes focusing on the tree line of the forest just a mile away while all around him an endless field spread. Such field with such vivid colors… peaceful? No. Comforting? Yes. He had never seen such perfect eternity stretch out as the field had. His eyes gave a glance behind him at the tree, noting that this poor, ancient tree must act like the mark on his hand—a blemish. It was the only oddity of this magnificent view. What with the serene mountains in the background and the clear skies… then this random tree.

"That's it," Link's eyes flashed to the stranger's own pair once more, "despite not hearing word from Master, we will go and return to him. Perhaps by then we can rid that _holy gaze_ of yours." He stepped forward, Link stiffening as the man reached out with a single hand, "However, with the way you have been acting in just the short time… and the fact that your vision has been played with, I cannot afford you to be awake." He crouched to the child's level, that extended hand covering the boy's gaze with a single, brisk move.

Link was about to rip that hand away, fear shaking his very core, but that one single word, so simple, reached his ears and all desire of retaliation flitted away. Everything returned to black.

"Sleep."

**-twisted-**

_You've found the child?_

The voice whispered against the wind, amidst the ancient gravestones and wilted flowers of past admirers. The present visitor only sunk low to the ground, ignoring the earth's wetness that soaked the visitor's knees. Unlike flowers as past visitors of old held, this one held a sleeping child. That very child flinching for bitter moments as if his thoughts were riddled by deathly dreams.

"I'm aware that you gave me words to not return until I heard your voice, but after retrieving the boy I've found out some rather grave news."

The silence slipped in, the visitor's jaw tensing at the voice's late response. His back shivering against the cemetery's icy wind.

_Your reason better be good for you to have visited my grave, to have woken me from such slumber._

He stifled a knowing nod, his eyes grazing over the child sound asleep in his arms. "Ordona stole his voice, as we know, but she did something to his gaze. I believe she cursed them so that the Goddesses may use his sight against us. That is why I placed him under a spell of slumber for fear that they may witness our meeting. Not only that, but Master… his memories are all gone. He has no recollection of anything. He's like an infant. It took everything I had to not slit his little throat right then and there out of frustration. After all that has happened, this brat is useless. He's broken, Master."

_Nonsense. His memories have only been tampered with or are you that daft to have not noticed? For even I can sense his soul's distress. The Goddesses and their Lights have been messing with his dreams, keeping my presence at bay by haunting his mind. He was only allowed to stumble into Ordona's clutches because of the force of the Goddesses. The fools had the brilliant idea that placing him in such a place would keep my will and your soul at bay. As I recollect, they were only able to act out with such a childish plan because you failed to watch the child!_

The visitor gasped, his features flinching at evident pain that struck him heavily in the head. He leaned forward slightly, groaning at the agony that growled within him with just a little raise of an octave in that voice's tone.

_Even though his soul is tampered, his memories locked away, he will still be of use. After all, this child is the other half of _that soul._ Therefore, he will always be of use as long as he bears the same holy marking that burns on your own flesh. _

"W-what about his voice?"

_It's not needed. He will remain silent, as silent as ever. As for his gaze, rip out the curse. Even if the child bleeds, eradicate those holy eyes of his. We cannot have that. We cannot allow _my _Sisters to get a step ahead just because they tainted one of my vessel's vision._

_Now, be gone. Do not return until you hear word of me. Only then will we meld the two halves of the souls to form one._

The visitor slowly stood, refraining from releasing a sigh of relief for the absence of pain. "Yes Master. As you wish." With that, the stranger turned with the boy still cradled in his arms.

_Before you leave the confines of my eternal prison, I have one last thing to speak to you._ The chilling voice whispered, sounding one with the soft breeze for a moment until it picked up momentum. _While you rip away that curse of his holy eyes, do so with his mentality. Those dreams that have been lodged into his mind are repulsive and will only be used against my schemes if the Sisters and their Lights decided to use them against us. Fierce, do this as well… reconstruct him entirely. Destroy all the work that the Goddesses and their Lights have placed within him. _

* * *

**Section Twelve- Brother's Warrior**

It is said that the warrior of the Sister's brother was molded out of the very shadows of night, out of the bloodshed of the dying. From the ingredients that created this deadly Warrior, that very soul became deadly. Just a touch was all it took to extinguish a holy soul's light. It took no "sweat" to rip out a heart and devour it for the soul. It took not an ounce of mercy to mutilate a child or an infant.

The Warrior of Darkness was truly malicious. It acted almost too perfectly, matched almost too well to the god that created it.

Fearing this Warrior after sentencing their brother to the depths of their masterpiece of hell, they went to rip their brother's Warrior apart, but when they appeared in front of said Warrior… they nearly died. With just its gaze, their souls were nearly ripped out of their beings.

Angry that their brother could create something so dangerously wonderful, they managed to flee but not without stripping the Warrior to a state of limited power. Only then could they successfully flee, leaving their souls intact.

Nevertheless, they dared not confront the Warrior again. They only watched from the sidelines until the Warrior got the best of them and vanished from their sight entirely, without warning. Acting as if it had never truly lived in the first place.

* * *

**Short, I know... especially the "Sections," but for good reason. The Sections, though they don't say it straight out, are together. There's something that links them together (no, not because both Warriors "vanished," but something else).**

**Now, please bear with me. Link, so far in this story, is a bit of a troubled kid as is. He'll really start freaking out about being literally kidnapped and all in the upcoming chapter ;) (for those of you that think he should be a bit more freaked out).**

**Did anyone notice what that magical voice in the cemetery said . Mentioned a name of some sort... wonder what it was? (;  
**


End file.
